


A Mother's Right

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Faith Charity and Love, Honolulu, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nivanfield, Post RE6/Lanshiang AU, Strong Language, Tianjin, beijing, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Most of us, hopefully, have a strong tie of love and affection with our mothers. But that tie is, I believe, but a pale reflection of the deep emotional bond that a mother has for her child. Something that Chris Redfield is just about to experience first hand.





	1. A Mother’s Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Nivanfield AU soon after Piers’ recovery from the seas off Lanshiang. Events moved so swiftly after Edonia, Chris hasn’t yet told Claire, or Martha, that Piers found him. Chris doesn’t really know Martha yet, they may have met briefly at some BSAA function before, but he feels it is his duty to inform Piers’ mother about her son. 
> 
> I have wanted to write about Piers’ mother visiting him after he was recovered from the sea for a while. But it would not be an easy trip for her to make. Piers is in quarantine in a BSAA facility closed to the public. It will be a test of Chris’ ability to get Martha there. And of course, then there is Piers and Chris’ new relationship to discuss.

July 24th, 2013:

The short, middle-aged woman made her way purposefully through the concourse of San Francisco international airport. She was just a few months shy of fifty, but she moved with the speed and determination of someone much younger. And although not quite as slim as she once was, four offspring had seen to that, she dodged the dawdling adults, suitcases and stray children blocking her path with an easy grace. She was proud of her body; it was a mother's body. Sometimes she would shake her head at the way young women behaved nowadays. No sooner had they given birth, preferably by caesarean section of course, than they were off to the nearest cosmetic surgeon to restore their vitality and looks. They had never been options in her day. Not on an Army Captain's pay, and certainly not on a Lieutenant's, whether he was a high flyer or not.

But today wasn't one of those times. Today she was fixed, focused, bordering on the obsessive. After years of watching her husband go off on his missions, she was going on one herself. So it was no time for nerves. Rather it was time for the practiced calm that only motherhood brings. A practiced calm that, if you scratched its surface, would reveal a shinning, steely resolve underneath. Nothing and no one should come between a mother and her offspring, for that was her mission. Not even that man absentmindedly pushing the pram chair whilst looking back at the flight notifications board. She'd seen the child in the pushchair drop its ice cream over the side before it had even happened. Known the man would step in it and that it would take him another two paces to realize he'd done so and stop mid-stride. Known that at that moment the woman behind him would collide with him because she had been too busy talking to her friend. Known that the baby would choose that embarrassing moment to start screaming for its lost cone. She had already made a 360 scan, worked out her best escape vector and sidestepped the unfolding chaos before it had fully happened. Part of her wanted to stop and help out, but part of her said stay focused on your mission; they'll have to sort it out themselves. Today, that was the part that won out.

She ran her hands through latte hair, now graying at the temples and looked up at the board. Her full lips were pursed in concentration, age lines showing about the corners. But her eyes . . . her hazel eyes still sparkled with a youthful vitality. Bright, shining, just like they had done when she was a young girl. They whirled with a myriad of colors, more green one moment, more tan the next. Light reflected off them as they scanned the departures board high above her head. There . . . Flight PAC348 boarding for Honolulu on schedule. The iridescent eyes blinked and the lips formed the merest hint of a smile. So far, so good. Then the smile faded as she checked her pride. This was just the beginning. There was still a long, long way to go.

****************************

The first phone call had been a week ago now. Out of the blue, at some outlandish hour.

_"Mrs Nivans? Mrs Martha Nivans?"_

"Yes. Who's speaking? Do you know what time it is?"

_"C,Chris Redfield, BSAA. Two twenty seven am Pacific Standard Time."_

"Oh! Captain Redfield! I thought you were missing?"

_"Not any more Ma'am."_

"Well I'm pleased to hear it. Piers has been sick with worry over you. I hope you're grateful."

_"More than you know. Listen, I know it's early, I'm sorry, but this . . . this isn't about me."_

"Oh my God, its Piers isn't it? What's happened? You can tell me, I've prepared for this day. Is, is he . . . ?"

_"No, he's alive, though barely. It's just that he's . . . he's . . ."_

"He's what? Captain?"

_"They're life changing, his, um, injuries . . . sniff. Gah, sorry, I'm not very good at this. I should be. God knows I've had the practice . . ."_

"Captain, take your time. So, he's alive?"

_"Yes."_

"Then that's a start. Thank the Lord. Has he lost a limb . . . limbs?"

_"Yes, well, no, sorta . . . it's um, changed."_

"What's changed?"

_"His arm mainly, er, the right one. They're not sure they can save it."_

"They? Who do you mean Captain?"

_"The Doctors, the Scientists, here in the facility. It's kinda hard to explain."_

"Scientists? Facility? What happened? Are you still in Edonia?"

_"No. I shouldn't tell you, but we're in a place called Tianjin. It's in China."_

"China! There's been nothing in the news."

_"There won't be."_

"Can I see him?"

_"I, I don't think so. Don't worry. I'm staying with him. I'm gonna see him through this, he deserves it. He deserves so much. But I don't imagine civilians are allowed here, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know."_

"You're not a parent are you Captain Redfield?"

_"Er, no. But . . . "_

"Then you won't know that was the wrong answer to give a mother. Piers is always telling me how inspirational he finds you, so resourceful, always achieving the seemingly impossible . . ."

_"Ahem, I wish that were true. Piers sees me as a cause I know. I'm not sure I even deserve that."_

". . . My son is usually right about these things Captain. He inherited my common sense thank goodness. So, Captain Christopher Redfield, inspire me. Tell me how you propose to get me to see my son? If not, I suppose I'll have to do it myself. A fifty-year old woman, on her own, in a strange land, trying to get into some secret facility. What could possibly go wrong?"

_"Alright, alright! I can see where Piers gets his stubbornness from now! Let me think of something."_

"That's better. Don't take long Captain."

_"No Ma'am."_

"My names Martha, to my friends."

_"And I'm Chris, to mine."_

"Good. Well at least that's settled. Call me soon Christopher. Don't forget I'm relying on you. Now you go look after my boy. And give him my love; tell him I'm on my way."

_"Off course Martha. Just don't do anything without letting me know first, Ok? I'll be in touch soon I promise. I need to call in some favors for a start."_

"Then do that Christopher. Oh, and Christopher . . . "

_"Yes?"_

"Bless you. For being there, for staying with him."

_"I owe him my life Martha. I can't tell you how or why over the phone. Not just me, all humanity owes him."_

"Get me there then Chris, and I'll owe you mine. Goodbye Dear, and good luck."

_"Goodbye."_

****************************

"Hi Claire. How's my girl?"

_"Chris! Is that really you? Are you still lost? Did Piers find you? Why haven't you called?"_

"Whoa, slow down Red! No, I'm not lost anymore. Yes, Piers did find me . . ."

_"I knew he would. He loves you. Did you know that?"_

"No, not then. But I do now."

_"He's so resourceful, single minded."_

"Yeh, he was . . . argh, _is_ dammit!"

_"Is everything alright? What's happened?"_

"Too much. I thought I'd lost him Claire . . . sniff. Even now, I don't know if things can ever be the same."

_"Are you Ok? What's wrong?"_

"Jeez, it's a long story. Listen Red, I need a big, big favor."

_"Involving Piers?"_

"Uh-huh, yeah, a drop everything now kinda favor. How do you fancy a trip to China?"

_"China!"_

"Yes, that's what I said. Don't worry about the cost, this one’s on me. Will you do it Claire? For me, for Piers? Please . . . ?"

****************************

The Homeland Security officer scanned her passport and completed his checks. Just another bored Californian housewife off to Hawaii. He scowled, he didn't like the place himself . . . full of bored Californian housewives.

"Have a nice flight Ma'am." he sighed.

"Thank you young man. You know, you should smile more. You're handsome when you smile, and it makes the day go so much faster."

He blushed in embarrassment and forced a grin. "Thank you . . . er, Mrs Nivans . . ." He looked at her details on the screen again. ". . . I'll try and remember that." What he did remember was her clearance level. He whistled softly as 'Mrs Nivans', if indeed that was her real name, picked up her case and headed for the departure lounge. Perhaps the lady wasn't your average Californian housewife after all. Even spies must get bored sometimes he mused. He looked up and saw the Chinese man tut-tutting impatiently. The bio-metric details of his red People's Republic of China passport came up on the screen, so did the amber alert. Profession, PRC Consular Official, San Francisco Trade Delegation. The officer snorted, they all knew what 'that' meant. He checked his permits and waived the man through, today wasn't the day for a diplomatic incident. Besides, the guy was leaving the Continental US. Hawaii could take it's chances.

Next up was a slender young woman, mid-thirties, nice body. "He looked at the photo on screen. "Would mind removing your hat please Miss?" he tried a smile.

"Ok, since you asked so nicely." The long ponytail fell down to her shoulders. Automatically she shook her head to loosen her hair. It was red, like her security level. Jeez, was there some spy convention in Honolulu? Perhaps the place was a bit more exciting these days? he wondered to himself.

"Er, anything else?" the question cut through his reverie.

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away. Back in the Navy, Pearl Harbor. Thank you Miss Redfield. Enjoy your trip."

"I'm sure I shall. Nice smile by the way . . ." Claire peered at his name tag, ". . . Karl" Miss Redfield flashed one of her own. "Byee."

"Byee." he'd waived back before he realized what he was doing; then he turned crimson. Boy! This smile 'thing' really worked!

As soon as he had a chance, Karl went to his supervisor's office. "Heh, Boss, I don't know if something’s going down in Hawaii, but I had three security alerts this morning. Like one after another. Look, here, I got the printouts."

His Boss scanned the data. "Hmm, probably just a big coincidence. Leave it with me Karl. Good job."

He waited for a full five minutes after Karl had left before he made the call, checking his departure tote all the while. He picked up the phone, consulted his personal notebook and dialed the number. "PAC348 just got airborne Ma'am . . . They're off . . . Yeah, just like you said . . . Sure, wilco." It took him less than five seconds to shred the paper.

****************************

The aircraft was already pretty full by the time Martha boarded. As she walked down the aisle looking for her seat row, she had to dodge both passengers and their luggage as people put things into the overhead lockers. As she got to her own row a fresh obstacle presented itself. A young Chinese woman was struggling to stow her luggage and cope with a small child who had chosen that moment to throw a tantrum. Tempers were getting frayed, and the woman was close to tears. Whilst fellow travelers watched, but did nothing, Martha sprung into action.

"Oh dear, you've got your hands full. Here, let me take your baby whilst you put your bags away." Martha held out her arms. "It's all right, I've done this lots of times with my own children." Relieved, the mother passed the child over.

Thank you, thank you, it's her first trip . . . and mine. I'm going to visit my Grandparents."

"What's her name dear?"

"Sue-Lei."

"How pretty. Now, Sue-Lei, you come and sit with Aunt Martha whilst Mommy gets herself organized." She bounced the child on one knee, supporting her with one hand and pretended to hide behind the fingers of her other hand. "Where have I gone Sue-Lei? Peek-a-boo, bee-bo!" Sue-Lei thought this was a great game and giggled every time Martha 'appeared' from hiding.

Having sorted her luggage, the young woman turned to Martha. "Thank you so much. You make it look so easy. And you are honored, Sue-Lei likes you."

"Well, I have had the practice Dear, heh, heh!" Martha laughed, a girl's laugh, young, like her eyes. "It's all a question of being organized plus thinking ahead. You know, what you'll need, and in what order. Diapers, drinks, toys, food. . ." Martha winked. ". . . a small glass of wine."

"Ha, ha, you're funny. Sit here, next to me. Tell me all your secrets."

But three rows behind someone didn't find it funny at all. He'd been keeping a close eye on Martha Nivans since check-in. The Consular Official scowled as he muttered under his breath. "Typical! Americans, why do they always have to interfere?"

One row in front, Claire Redfield put her compact mirror back in her bag. She'd witnessed the whole scene. She smiled, now she knew where Piers got his skills from. His mother was so like him, or rather, he was so like his mother. He was so lucky. She still missed hers, but not as much as her brother. She wasn't sure he'd ever get over that. Perhaps, if Piers came through this, that would change. 'I'm gonna give it my best shot.' she told herself. 'I'd do anything for that dumb ol' bear, apart from tell him of course!'

Meanwhile Martha eased back in to her seat and tried not to think too much about what lay ahead. Christopher had told her that you could over think things. "Keep it simple." he had advised her. That sounded too easy, but Piers trusted this Captain, and so she did too. One thing was certain. Neither the Department of Homeland Security or the BSAA, not the People's Republic of China, or the United Nations itself, would prevent her from seeing her son.

It was her right, a Mother's right.


	2. "Hey, I know stuff!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Redfield takes an active role in Piers Nivans' recovery. Meanwhile Martha Nivans continues her flight to Honolulu under more than one pair of watchful eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris decided to highjack this episode, like he often does in my writing! But hey, that's Ok, because Partners have rights too. And Martha still has plenty of adventure to come.

Agent Wang Wei spoke quietly into his Bluetooth. He had moved forward two rows so as to hear the American woman's conversation better. A brief flash of his party card had been all it took to convince the previous seat occupant to move.

"Subject MN is in interminable conversation with a young Chinese woman and child. Photo transmitted, awaiting id. What do they find to talk about? Babies? Pfft!"

****************************

"Will you have more children Mei?" asked Martha, bouncing Sue-Lei on her knee.

Mei blushed. "Oh, I don't know, one seems enough at the moment!"

"No.2 is always easier, trust me. No.3 can be a bit of a handful, jealousies build up you know. And No.4 is always a surprise!" Martha winked.

"Oh Martha! You are very naughty. Sue-Lei is enough for now. My husband is American, a sailor, in the US navy. We met in San Diego and, well . . . let us say Sue-Lei was also a surprise! His ship is based at Pearl Harbor. We'll meet up and travel to Hong Kong together. So for now I live with my parents in San Francisco."

"Chinatown?"

"Oh no! In Cole Valley, just by the Golden Gate Park, Chinatown is way too full of tourists."

"I know what you mean dear. Carmel is just the same in high season. I'm glad we live out in the valley. Valleys are good."

"Ha, ha! I prefer the sea. When she is older, Sue-Lei and I will build sandcastles together on the beach."

"Then you must teach her to swim, the sea can be such a dangerous place." Martha winced as soon as she said it.

"A monster, waiting to be tamed." Mei replied.

"Oh dear . . . !" Martha put her hand to her head. ". . . I'm sorry, its nerves, flying you know. Would you mind if I took a little nap?"

"Of course not. Here, let me take my daughter back. Can I get you something? Water, an aspirin?"

Martha patted Mei's hand. "Bless you dear. I'm just being a silly old woman. A quick nap and I'll be right as rain."

But Martha's head was spinning. She had to stop being so nervous. When Mei had said earlier 'Tell me all your secrets', she'd had a sudden attack of paranoia. Was this young girl a spy? But then Martha had quickly reasoned that no 'spy' would saddle themselves with a bawling child on an 'operation' or whatever they were called. It could equally be that red-headed girl in front who had flirted shamelessly with the young flight attendant to get a window seat, and who was now drinking very dry martinis at eleven o'clock! 'Stop it Martha!' she told herself. 'Real spies don't get drunk on missions. That only happens in books!'

Nevertheless she'd had to lie about the true reason for her trip. She couldn't stop thinking about Piers, what had happened to him, how he was. But she couldn't talk about it to anyone. Captain Redfield had been most insistent, 'Keep it simple, keep it secret.' She knew he was right of course, but it was hard, bottling it all up inside. She pouted. It wasn't in her nature to hide her feelings, or mask her motives. But she also knew it was important if she was to succeed in her own mission. She would, in the words of her husband, have to 'suck it up'. He used that phrase too often with his own children and probably even more so with his troops. An unfortunate phrase, typically male, but for the moment she couldn't think of a better one.

'Just think _calm_ Martha. Plan ahead for this most unusual undertaking, but outwardly wear a mask of ordinariness. Hide your true emotions, like your husband always does.' And like her eldest son too, or so it would seem. One thing Captain Redfield had said about Piers was that he was a master of concealment, both on and off the field. If that were true, then she would be too. She would play the innocent abroad, without a care in the world . . . and hide her aching heart.

Mei's voice abruptly brought her back from her innermost thoughts. "Perhaps you'll feel better after the meal Aunt Martha." She caught the look of surprise on the older woman's face. "Oh, sorry. Please, can I call you that? It is a mark of respect."

"Of course you can my dear. That would be lovely. As for the meal, that depends on how good it is. Heh, heh! Wake me up when they come around would you Mei? Now, I'm going to close my eyes, and dream of my holiday."

****************************

Agent Wang opened the reply to his earlier transmission. 'Subject identified as Zhang Mei Li, 23. Married to Peter Carney, 24. A Petty Officer Second Class in the US Navy. Current post unknown.' Hmm, he might be able to help Section Six with that now. Assisting this interfering American woman could be viewed as unpatriotic and the young girl Zhang might have useful information about her husband's work. It could be the necessary lever. He would report to Section Six when this mission was complete. It was always best to bring them a gift back from one's travels. It stopped them asking too many questions about one's own business.

****************************

Claire savored the second martini, dipping the olive in, and then licking it dry. And all the better knowing her Big Bro was paying for it. Presumably he had all his back pay whilst being lost in Edonia. What had happened there? How had the ever resourceful, ever loving Piers found him? And what had happened to them afterwards, in China? The Bear rarely got emotional. It must be something huge, gigantic, to make him tear-up on the phone. Well, the answers would come in a few days. She knew how much she was looking forward to seeing Chris. She could only imagine how Martha must feel about seeing Piers. What, if anything, had Chris told her? He'd been pretty tight lipped with his sister. Just saying it was bad, before snuffling again. Bad was probably an understatement knowing him. Those dammed inconvenient emotions had to be kept under control. But Captain Chris Redfield asking favors _and_ crying! God, it must be really bad.

Claire had a sudden pang of guilt about the drink and put it down on the tray. Concentrate Red! Get back to the matter in hand, Martha Nivans. She turned her head slightly to 'tune' in. Nothing. Martha must be resting at last. She was putting a brave face on things, but Claire knew. All that smart chatter was just to hide her nerves. Been there, done that . . . thought Claire . . . still doing it. Satisfied Martha was in no imminent danger; she picked up the class again and smiled to herself. Cheers Big Bro and your handsome Prince, and you too, sweet, brave Martha. You're all gonna' get through this. I know it.

************************

The week before:

Chris Redfield and Dr Kaison Wu, Director of the BSAA Medical Research Facility in Tianjin, were having another one of their daily 'chats'. Chris sometimes wondered if Piers wasn't the only one being studied. Dr Kaison had the disconcerting habit of being very direct in his manner. At first Chris had put it down to cultural differences. But now he wasn't so sure.

"Your medical smocks have arrived Captain. XXL, we don't normally hold such huge sizes. My female technicians are all giggling."

"I'm just your average BSAA Captain."

"From what I have read, there is nothing average about you. Are you feeling better? After your PTA attack and the disaster in Lanshiang?"

"Yes and no, in that order. My life always seems to be about jumping out of the pan into the fire."

"If you need medication . . .?"

"No, no drugs!" Chris' fist banged into the table. Dr Kaison peered at him through his classes. "I'm sorry, no thank you. This business with Piers, er Lieutenant Nivans, has cleared my head somehow. He is my only concern now. Anything else can go hang."

"I hope you are correct. If not, at least you are in the right place."

"I hate hospitals!"

"This is not a hospital. It is a research centre, the best."

"Then why do you have doctors and nurses?"

"Think of then as scientists and technicians."

"Same difference. Anyway, enough idle chatter, Doctor Scientist, what news do you have?"

"Ah, always direct. I like that. The chrysalis, it's not him. The virus created it."

"The pod thing? Are you certain?"

"Yes, or it would have his DNA markers. We think it might have used part of Haos."

Chris was visibly shocked. "Haos! That monster? B, but Piers killed it."

"Yes, but whatever its source, it's not Lt Nivans or part of the virus. It, he would have used whatever was to hand as the facility collapsed around them. The survival instinct. Haos is the obvious conclusion. "

"My God, does that mean . . . ?"

"No, it's safe. It does not contain any organs for the production of the virus in gaseous form. It's like using the body of a dead animal, a camel or a horse, sheltering in the belly when you are in a survival situation."

"Can't say I've ever tried that."

"It is a common practice amongst the nomadic tribes of the north."

"What about communication?"

"With the virus?"

”No, with Piers!"

"The divers are having problems working in the holding tank. The mutated arm keeps giving them electric shocks. We have tried earthing straps, but is not easy attaching them firmly."

"Let me try. Can you get some waterproof speakers and a microphone?"

"Like a hydrophone? Of course."

"Good, that's a plan then. Let's do it."

"In time. We have already have a plan. We are controlling light, salinity, water temperature, other diurnal effects, to simulate the open ocean."

"That's not communication! Let me work at night, when you and your technicians are asleep. We need to talk to him. It's the only way we'll get answers quickly. Please, let me try."

"As you wish Captain. You will be monitored at all times of course. Audio and visual."

"What a surprise!"

"And perhaps you should be armed."

"No, no guns! This is Piers we're talking about. I'll be safe. Don't ask me for a scientific explanation, I just know it."

"At your own risk then Captain."

"Well all I'm running on are fumes and adrenalin right now. I can handle the excitement."

"Ah, one of your air force sayings. But more than that I think. There is love there."

"Love?"

"Yes, we have all noticed. Don't worry. It's not part of our official investigation as yet."

"Yet?"

"No, not for now. But it might be the key to bringing him back. And if it is, we will have to study it. You are tied to your Lieutenant as the virus is to him. Therefore it is logical to postulate the virus and you may also have a connection."

"I have no connection with any virus. I've been fighting them for the last eighteen years!"

"Not physically of course, but emotionally. This virus, under Lt Nivans' guidance or not, saved your life. You witnessed that. It is not a typical C-virus mutation we are dealing with here. It, or Lt Nivans, or both, have combined in a most unusual way. Not a complete mutation, to J'avo or Chrysalid. Just enough to save you and the mutant itself. And it continues to defend itself, without further mutation, fascinating."

"For the last time, he's not a mutant! He's a human being, a very brave one."

"I'm sorry, of course. Scientific terminology is sometimes, how would you say, inhuman?"

"Ok, so what's the next step?"

"First we need to free him from the chrysalis. It is impractical to conduct the examinations and surgery necessary in a salt-water environment."

"What fucking surgery! You've never mentioned any surgery before. If any of you touch him, so help me . . . !"

"Calm down Captain! We cannot allow that arm to continue to be a danger. In all probability it will have to be amputated. Besides, how could he be released back into society like that? He would be forever shunned, reviled."

"No, no surgery! Not until every possible alternative has been explored. If the virus made the arm, it can unmake it."

"Would that it were so simple Captain, but his original arm suffered severe trauma. I understand your concerns, and it would be much better to keep him intact for further study. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity for the BSAA."

"He, Piers, is not some lab rat for you to play with Doctor. He deserves more than that. If Haos had escaped, you know what the consequences would have been."

"At the moment I'm more concerned with Lt Nivans escaping."

"This isn't a prison."

"I'm afraid that for now at least, it is. The guards have orders to kill on sight should it . . ." Chris glared. ". . . should he, escape. My government is still reeling from the horror of Lanshiang. It would not countenance a further bioterrorism occurrence. Please, for the good of all, work _with_ us Captain Redfield. If you wish to save him you have no other option, believe me."

Chris was silent for a while, then, "How about a cage, for his arm. You know, the thing that stops electro-magnetic radiation passing through? Like in a COMCEN or . . ." he tried hard to think of a smaller example, ". . . or a microwave oven."

"You mean a Faraday cage?"

"Yeah, that's it."

'But we're not sure what part of the EM spectrum we're dealing with."

"Make it of several different layers then and see which one works best. Can you do that?"

"Fascinating, the soldier turns scientist."

"Hey, I know stuff!"

"Yes Captain . . ." Dr Kaison smiled, ". . . I believe you do."

"Good. Now, since we're buddies again, I have a small favor to ask . . ."

****************************

Chris sat down heavily by the tank. The constant recycling of the salt-water in it produced a soothing, bubbling sound. But those calming effects were lost on Chris Redfield. He looked up at the video camera trained on them and scowled. That was the one he could see, there were almost certainly others he couldn't. He closed his tired eyes and tried to clear his mind, like the meditation techniques Jill Valentine had tried, and failed, to teach him once before. Now seemed a good time to learn again. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Piers . . . its Chris, Chris Redfield. I don't know if you can hear me, but let’s try eh? Time for me to show the same tenacity you showed in finding me. Time for me to say I read your diary. . . time for me to say . . ." his voice faltered, ". . . time for me to say I love you too and that we're gonna' get through this. Piers? Did you hear me? I love you. The Docs here think the virus in you works on an emotional level. Well, it doesn't get more emotional than that. Ha! Hear that? That was me, Chris Redfield, laughing. Beats crying doesn't it? When we get outta' here you're gonna' hear lots more of that, I promise. Listen. I'm gonna' do some tests now. Not on you, don't worry. On the sounds I'm making through the water. They've fitted an equalizer thingy to the mic. I'm gonna' try boosting the high frequencies. You know, the ones that disappear when you listen underwater? Like in the bath, or in a swimming pool. This is my plan, so don't let me down huh? I know, even when they're stupid, you always follow them through, but this one's gonna work, that's another promise. So you just listen, and then shout out when I'm 10/10, alright partner? Oh, and if you can't shout, just open those hazels of yours, just for me. There's no one else here."

After six hours Dr Kaison walked into the lab. "I think it's time you got some rest Captain."

"But I've only just started!"

"No, it's dawn. Time for our regular daytime test routine to commence. You can try again later. Get some sleep. That is, how do you say it, Doctors orders Captain."

“Take care for now Piers. I'll be back soon. I love you." Chris got up to leave. "I swear he moved, when I got my voice equalized just right. His head turned."

"No, we were watching. It may have moved in the current, but that was all. You are tired, the mind plays tricks."

"Ok then, tonight we'll try it without the current for a while. And we'll keep on trying, until we get a response."

"I admire your perseverance Captain."

"It's nothing compared to his. Six months he spent looking for me. I don't care how long this takes. I won't give up on him."

"Captain, you have to face . . ."

"Face what?"

". . . Never mind. Get some rest now, then join us again later. We are testing the Faraday cage today, another of your ideas. Come and see how it works in practice, alright?"

"Alright. Don't hurt him."

"He will be quite safe. It is my divers who are my concern."

"Then I'll do it. If you think his arm and I have a bond, it will prove it one way or another. How about it?"

Dr Kaison stroked his short beard thoughtfully. "Alright, we start at 11:00, promptly."

"I'll be here. I'll always be here."

"Very well. Now, on another matter, when do you expect your visitors to arrive?"

"Five days."

"It is most irregular. But you have some powerful friends."

"I wouldn't get in their way any more than mine."

"Perhaps not." Dr Kaison took his classes off and absentmindedly cleaned them. He was tired, Chris Redfield was not the only one running on adrenalin. He smiled, a rare event for this most serious man. Perhaps a more conciliatory approach was called for at this moment. "Please try and understand we are not cold and emotionless Captain. We are Fathers, mothers, sons and daughters. We have feelings too. But here we try not to let them interfere with our work."

"I understand, you have a job to do. For me, it's as personal as it gets."

"Then we have what we might call a multi-disciplinary team."

Chris knew it came as close to making a joke as Kaison Wu would permit himself. "Ha! Yeah, I like the sound of that. I like teams. Now, how about that Faraday cage?"

****************************

The fitting of the cage went smoothly. Chris entered the water and called out to his partner, slowly reaching out to Piers' mutated arm as he spoke slowly and soothingly through the underwater speakers.

"It's me Piers, Chris. Heads up Ace, we're going to put your right arm, the one that's muta . . . the one that's changed, inside a Faraday cage. The divers are getting a bit pissed off getting electric shocks from you all the time. So don't shoot the messenger, Ok? I'm gonna hold your arm whilst the cage is lowered over it. Let me explain. You're floating inside some sort of transparent pod thing. But your right arm is outside, from the shoulder down. We think it's there for defense and for the absorption of oxygen and nutrients from the water. To keep you alive whilst you're sealed in the pod. There's only me in the tank with you now, no one else. You ready Piers? Here goes."

Chris closed his eyes as he put his hand on the end of the three pronged claw, his fingers wrapping gently around the base of the large central blade. Nothing, thank God. No, wait! A slight tingle perhaps. Pulsing. It was the rhythm of a heart beat!

****************************

That night, Chris sat in the chair by the side of the work bench. He rubbed his red-rimmed eyes and looked at his watch. "Ok Piers, we're not getting anywhere like this. We've got an hour before the white-coats arrive and start the day shift. I'm gonna' try one more thing. I'm gonna' raise the Faraday cage. If it stops you sending out bolts of electricity, it might stop you hearing me. Well, it's a plan right?" Chris put his headphones down onto the bench and took up the gantry control. It was like a large handset, connected by a cable to the gantry above the tank, from which the Faraday cage was suspended. He spoke into his mic. "Easy now Piers, it's going up in three, two, one, now!"

In the control room the technician turned to Dr Kaison. "What's he doing Sir? This is madness, we must stop him!"

But Kaison Wu raised a restraining hand. "No. This is Captain Redfield's plan. Let him try. He is a potentially disruptive force in his own right, this big fearless American. Success might pacify him."

"And failure?"

"Ahh, I'm not sure he's familiar with that concept Technician Chan. But this is not a battle for him. It is, I think, something far more personal. Now, turn up the audio, and keep the cameras running. Let us watch and listen closely. And remember the old saying, Love conquers all things."

"Li Bai, Doctor Kaison?"

"No, Virgil, Technician Chan. You really must pay more attention to your classics."

****************************

Chris checked his watch. Not morning already? He'd tried everything that night, and talked to Piers all the while . . .

"It's a full run tonight Ace. Gonna' tweak the equalizer one more time and reposition the hydrophones on your pod. Then I'm gonna' turn off your hot tub and raise the cage over your arm. The works! You ready? Here goes . . ." Chris took off his white smock and stripped to his shorts. "Um, now don't get excited Ace. Ha! Er, a little 'us' joke there, see? Cos right now if I don't laugh I'll cry. And you don't wanna' see that."

But just like the previous nights and try as he might, Chris didn't manage to get any response. His shoulders slumped. As before, he'd hoped that tonight would be the night, but he wouldn't blame Piers, even now. "Guess I'm doing something wrong Piers. Dumb Ol' Bearfield strikes again. Don't worry, we'll get there soon."

He stepped into the tank once more, continuing to speak all the while. "Gotta' go now Piers, the eggheads are about to return. I'm gonna' lower the cage back down. I've got the hang of it now, it's all about getting the balance right. Like you and your beloved _Tophie_. Yeah, I know what you call your AMR. I've been re-reading your diary. It's all I do read. I still can't believe you went through all of that for me . . . thank you Ace." Chris bent down and kissed the mutated arm. "I love you Piers Nivans, come back to me, so I can tell you to your face."

As he picked up the hoist control, Chris kept up the conversation. "You know Ace, I think they got this sea water tank thing all wrong. I think your arm is more than just for defense and food. I think it's an oar, a rudder. Seems to me that at some point you'd have washed up on a beach. The pod would dry out and then . . .? Dammit! If only you would speak. I'll run it past Dr Kaison, he's the chief egghead here. It would make his life easier, and I could hold you without getting wet. Ha, ha!"

But the laughter had a hollow ring, and he knew it. "Right, that's it, the cage is back in place for now, but not for much longer I swear. I'll be back soon, Ok?" Chris didn't like to say goodbye, somehow it sounded too final, but his heart was heavy as he climbed out of the tank.

Only after he'd dressed did the anger begin to well up in him. He punched his security code into door's keypad, literally. Large, thick fingers, nails bitten down to the quick, hit the buttons with lethal force. He had to take his frustration out on someone, or something. He was just about to yank open the door when he froze. Was he hearing things? It had come from the speakers sat on the work bench. Faint, distorted, but he recognized it instantly.

_"C,Captain?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 introduces the character of Dr Kaison Wu. The character is the creation of Theosymphany; his characterisation here is my own. Thanks Theo! And thanks for ‘Tophie' too! :))


	3. Girls Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Redfield takes Martha Nivans under her wing as they head for Beijing. Contains strong language - yes, from Claire!

Martha Nivans spent the night in an on-airport hotel in Honolulu. It was functional rather than fancy, convenient rather than chic, plain rather than pricey. She had taught all her children the value of thrift; and you had to practice what you preach. And although tomorrow she would join the tour party bound for Beijing; this wasn't a holiday. It was her duty, as Piers' mother.

That said, Chris had thought it best she appear as any normal tourist; to travel with a group, rather than alone. That way she wouldn't stand out. He still wasn't sure what sort of reception the national authorities would give Lieutenant Piers Nivans' mother in the current circumstances. It seemed better not to ask. She would leave the group once in Beijing and head for Tianjin; hopefully under the watchful eye of Claire. That was his plan. It was also the trickiest part. 'Try and blend in with the locals Martha.' was the best advice Chris could give her. 'It's hot and humid here right now. Wear loose clothes, slacks or shorts even, but bring a shower mac or umbrella, it rains most afternoons. Travel light, one small grip or back-pack. Anything else we can get you here.' Forewarned was forearmed and she had packed accordingly.

Piers' beloved Captain was trying so hard to be helpful. She knew his thoughts really lay with Piers and she didn't want to be an extra burden on him, but her maternal instincts were overwhelming. Christopher wasn't a parent; he couldn't be expected to understand her feelings. But he was doing his best, bless him. Her eldest son had chosen well. She prayed that he would survive to enjoy it.

****************************

Agent Wang looked up as Martha entered the lounge and headed towards the restaurant. He'd seen her looking at the various tour guide notices in reception on her arrival. He smiled in satisfaction. So that was the plan, get her into the PRC as a tourist, clever. 'Well, the best laid plans of mice and Martha do often go awry.' He laughed smugly at his own joke. No wonder Section Six were also so interested in this apparently ordinary American housewife with the high security clearances. They rarely gave explanations for such shadowing duties and operated under a strict 'need to know' policy. But then you didn't argue with Section Six. He tutted, it limited his preferred flexibility. The pick-up would have to be carefully planned and timed. He spoke quietly into his Bluetooth.

"Subject MN entered hotel restaurant at 19:00 hours local time. Continuing my observations."

It was a lie of course. He had other plans for tonight, unlike subject MN who, he correctly surmised, wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. She wasn't the type. By 20:00 hours she would be in bed watching TV or reading a trashy novel. He permitted himself a thin smile. And why not? After all, Section Six was over 7500 li away and his addiction was consuming. He knew that gambling was illegal in Hawaii, just as back home in China. But there was a Chinese quarter only a few li down the road and somewhere there, without doubt, there'd be an underground game of Pai Gow he could join in. And besides, subject MN wouldn't leave her room until breakfast time the next day.

He made a final log entry for the night. "Subject MN has left the restaurant early and retired to bed. I shall resume my observations tomorrow." Wang Wei got up and left. He too could play at 'need to know'.

****************************

Martha wasn't really hungry. She was so worried about Piers. But she knew she must eat and keep her strength up. She couldn't afford to be ill on this trip. She sat down and perused the menu. 'Burgers, ugh . . . pizzas, I don't think so . . . ah, here we are, something healthy . . .'

"Can I take your order Madam?"

"I'd like a salad please."

"I can recommend the Hawaiian; pineapple, papaya, liliko'i, garnished with edible lei flowers . . ."

"Oh dear, no thank you! I'd prefer to eat something a little less exuberant. I'll have a Caesar salad with some grilled chicken please.

"Sure, anything to drink with that?"

"Iced tea will be fine . . ."

She finished the meal and pushed the plate away, her mouth forming an annoyed pout. They had used anchovies instead of Worcestershire sauce in the Caesar salad. What would Julia Child have made of that? Recipes were there for a reason; to ensure the correct ingredients. She had grown up watching the famous TV chef with her mother. She'd always admired Julia's hearty manner coupled with her attention to detail. She could relate to that. She should have been more precise when she ordered. Normally she would have been; but right now . . . Right now, what was her baby doing? Was he awake? Chris said he was in some sort of stasis. Why? Was it to do with his arm? She shivered. When you didn't know the facts, it was easy imagine the worst.

Martha took her coffee into the lounge. She needed some peace and quiet, time to gather her wits. Her dark thoughts clouded her usually sunny face and she sighed quietly to herself. "Oh Piers, my poor sweet baby!"

Across the room, a watching Claire Redfield couldn't stand it any longer. Martha Nivans looked so alone, so lost. Chris would probably kill her, but dammit, this was a girl's together thing. And those eyes! Just like Piers' when she'd given him the photos of her brother. Full of hope and fear, strength and vulnerability. A palette of emotions sailing in a sea of colors. Claire looked around. It all seemed clear at the moment, so she got up and walked over casually.

"Hey there, are you all right?"

Martha looked up in surprise initially, but quickly went on the alert. "Excuse me, I was miles away. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I was on the plane from SF this morning, I remembered your face. You've got such pretty eyes."

"Oh yes, you're the martini girl." Martha looked at Claire somewhat disapprovingly.

"Ha, ha! They help calm my nerves."

"Then you must be very nervous my dear."

"Ouch!" Claire gave a mock 'hurt' look.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I seem rather nervous myself tonight."

"No, it was a great comeback. I must remember that one. You look sad, mind if I join you?" Claire sat down before Martha even had a chance to reply.

"I was, er, just . . ."

Claire put out a firm hand. "Hi, I'm Laura, Laura Croft. I'm an archeologist."

Martha shook it briefly. "Oh dear, not one of those dreadful tomb raiders you hear about I hope? You know, ransacking the terracotta army." Martha said dizzily.

"What? Ha! No, I'm respectable! From the New York Met."

"Oh, just like Indiana Jones then?"

"Um, he's not real."

Martha's face suddenly face hardened. "Neither is Laura Croft my dear. I have three sons and her posters are on the walls of two of their bedrooms. I'm well aware of who Laura Croft is. If you're a spy, you're not a very good one. Less gin, more homework would be my advice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going. And if you try and follow me, I promise you, I'll scream the house down." Martha went to stand up.

Claire put out a restraining hand. "Piers, Adam and Tim."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Your three sons. And there's Lucy too. She's in-between Piers and, er, Adam. Am I right?"

Martha was visibly shocked. "I, I don't know what you're talking about." she faltered.

Claire smiled. "Piers told me himself."

"Who? I don't believe a word."

"He also told me that he loves my brother . . ." Claire made a quick scan, then whispered. ". . . Captain Chris Redfield. I'm his sister, Claire. He sent me to look after you; on your 'special' holiday, to China." Claire winked conspiratorially.

Martha tried hard to recover her poise. "Why should I trust you? You could be briefed or whatever they call it."

"Oh Martha! Chris said keep it simple, keep it secret. Didn't he?"

"Well, you don't seem to be doing either young lady."

"Will you listen? My brother went missing for six months in a country called Edonia and Piers found him."

"Yes, but . . ."

"And now Piers is in some sort of trouble and you want to see him."

"Stay there whoever you are. One false move and I'll scream. I mean it. I'm going to make a call."

Claire sighed. "Oh come on, not the police!"

"No, much better than that." Martha reached for the global cell phone Christopher had recommended she purchase for her trip. "Hello, hello? . . . Captain Redfield? Thank goodness I've caught you . . . Yes, in Honolulu . . . There's a young woman here . . . Why, yes she does, very red . . . Oh, I'd say mid thirties? . . . Hmm? Alright. I'll pass you over." Cautiously, Martha handed Claire the phone; but there was a gleam in her eye. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Big Bro? . . . Yes, I know but . . . well, yes b . . . let me finish . . . Arghh! . . . Ok, alright. Yes, I'm sorry . . . Of course I will . . . Of course I won't! . . . What? No, not a drop . . . Uh-huh, me too . . . And Piers? . . . Aww, how sweet . . . Yes, see you soon . . . Love you more . . . Alright, here she is now . . . Byee."

"Hello Christopher . . . She is? If you say so that's good enough for me. Yes . . . Now, more importantly, how is Piers? . . . He did? He spoke! Oh thank God! . . . What did he say? . . . Dear me, I think I'm going to cry . . . Does that mean. . . I see, yes . . . how much longer? . . . Well then, the sooner I get there, the better . . . You did? . . . Bless you Christopher. . . No, don't blame her . . . Yes, I could do with the company . . . I will . . . And Christopher dear, give him my love . . . Yes, tell him Mom's on her way."

Claire smiled at her. "So, are we good now Martha?”  Martha's lip trembled, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Claire reached out and embraced her. "Hey, it's Ok, it's gonna be alright."

Martha sobbed. "Oh Claire, I've felt so alone. Trying to be strong for Piers, being brave for Christopher . . . it's so hard."

"Don't worry, you're not alone anymore. I won't be far away, I promise."

"Oh but . . . you mean you're not going to stay with me now?"

"If Chris thinks you might be being followed; I need to keep an eye on you, discretely. I can do that more easily from a distance." Claire scanned the room carefully. "There's only a handful of people here at the moment, I think we're good. But tomorrow, when we meet, we should act like strangers. Ok?"

"Alright Claire. You sound like you do this all the time. Is archeology really that dangerous?"

"Um, it's complicated, what I actually do. It's like the opposite of the BSAA, and yet it's not. Now's not the time to explain. Let's just say Chris and Piers fight the bad guys; and I try and help the ones caught up in the middle. But it's never that simple, the lines get blurred and crossed all the time."

"Then it's even more dangerous my dear. What should we do now?"

"Say goodnight quickly I think. Here's my cell number. Put me in as a speed dial. Er, can you do that?"

"Of course! I'm not in my dotage yet Claire."

"Well my brother couldn't! Ha!"

"He's a wonderful man. Oh, do you want my number?

"Nope, I've already got it." Claire smiled. "It's not _all_ about drinking martinis."

"Forgive me, I was a bit rash there dear. I rather suspect you deserve them. Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Martha. Remember, lock your door, and don't open it to anyone except me. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright Claire, and thank you. Just knowing you're nearby might mean the difference between me sleeping tonight or not."

"It's a long flight tomorrow. Try and get some rest if you can. I'll be joining your tour party; but we're strangers Ok? Don't forget Momma Martha."

"I beg your pardon! Claire really, standards! Momma makes me sound like a . . . like a gangster, or worse!"

"Oh, do you think so? Well, I've got to call you something. Piers is already like the brother I never had, a nice one!"

"Claire, I wont tell you again. Your brother has my utmost respect. I won't hear a word against him. Now, as for calling me something, how about Aunt Martha? It seems a popular choice."

"Oh yeah, cool. Like the Chinese girl with the baby on the plane"

"You heard all that?"

"Of course, in between sipping martinis!" Claire grinned. "Goodnight then, _Aunt_ Martha."

"Goodnight dear." Martha patted her hand. "And don't worry, you'll find a man of your own soon enough." It wasn't often Claire Redfield was lost for words.

There was a touch more confidence in Martha's step as she walked back to her room. Were all Redfields so self-assured? Piers had said Christopher had an emotional vulnerability, behind his strong-man image. But apart from his obvious distress over Piers, she had yet to see it. And his sister seemed to be cast in the same mold. Piers had chosen his friends well. No, wait, they were more than friends, so much more. She had so many questions for them all. However, first things first, Piers' recovery.

****************************

Claire was still in the bar when Wang Wei returned. It had been a long wait. She hadn't just been flirting with the flight attendant on the plane earlier. He was a sucker for red heads apparently; so it wasn't hard to find out from him who, if anyone, had changed seats in Martha's vicinity.

Wang came in smiling, and paid for his drink from a large roll of dollars. No guessing where he'd been. 'One drunk coming up.' Claire thought to herself. She finished her drink, slurred her 'Goodnight' to the barman and then 'accidentally' fell against Wang on her way past him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry mister. Guess I had one too many." She slowly disentangled herself and walked unsteadily out of the bar. Once out of sight, she straightened up and smiled. 'Get to know your opposition Red . . . at least he's not carrying.'

****************************

It was their second day sightseeing in Beijing. Martha found both the heat and the crowds oppressive. The morning had been given over to different activities. Either a visit to those stores carefully selected by the guides, where they naturally got the best deal themselves, or a visit to Taoranting Park and the local markets. It was the perfect opportunity. From the park it wasn't too far to the city's largest train station, the Beijing South Railway Station. A huge ellipse of concrete and glass, close to the Liangshui River. There, intercity trains took just over half an hour to reach Tianjin. Little by little, Martha and Claire lagged behind the others in their group until they were lost to sight.

They had discussed their rendezvous, at the eastern entrance to the station, over the phone the previous evening, rather than risk meeting directly in the hotel again. Claire had spotted Agent Wang there shortly after they'd arrived, but she hadn't told Aunt Martha for fear of upsetting her. It was her responsibility to get Martha to Tianjin on Chris's behalf. The less she knew, or was directly involved in, the better.

Martha was just about to cross the road to the station when the hand gripped her arm.

"Come with me Mrs Nivans! Don't struggle and don't scream."

Martha was still in shock as the hand propelled her to a black car parked on the road nearby. It looked official. The man opened the door with his free hand.

"Get in! What the . . . Gnhh!"

He hadn't seen the red-haired woman come running over, or the hand that expertly chopped into the base of his neck. He slumped against the car like a sack of rice, out cold.

"Quick Martha, help me get him in the car." Together they bundled him into the back seat. "Take the ignition keys will you Martha, whilst I get his phone." Claire went through the man's pockets. "Hmm, wallet, cards. His id says Diplomatic Service, yeah right. Ah, gotcha!" she smiled in triumph as she found the silver Huawei. "Ok, he'll be out for a little while. Let's go."

Martha was still in a daze, so Claire gently shook her. "Come on Aunty. You got the keys." Martha nodded blankly. "Good girl, now throw them away. They could be watching the station, so we need to think of another plan, fast. Hmm, I know, a taxi. Chop, chop Martha. Let's get away from here!"

Claire took Martha's arm and together they walked quickly to the nearest subway. "I thought we were getting a taxi?"

"We will, once we've doubled back on the subway. The crowds there are our friends. Then we get off half-way and take a taxi going back the other way.

"And meet ourselves coming?"

"Ha, ha! Or going, that's the idea, to create confusion."

"Well you've confused me Claire dear. Do you think that man knew where we were headed?"

"Almost certainly. Although it's officially a UN facility, I'm sure it's still kept under surveillance."

"Couldn't the BSAA come to us instead? Do they have a helicopter?"

"Sorry aunty, not possible, all flights are closely controlled by the military here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me."

"No, it was a good idea." Claire squeezed Martha's arm reassuringly. "A taxi is easy to get and relatively inconspicuous. Plus we don't need to book, so no names and no passports numbers."

"Whatever you think is best. Just get me there Claire, that's all I ask."

"Hey, I'm a Redfield, we're too stupid to know when to quit. Ha!"

Claire put her arm around Martha's shoulders. "You ready?" Martha nodded. "Good, then let's do this, girls together!"

****************************

They were about forty minutes into their journey to Tianjin, taking the old S40 highway to avoid the tolls and cameras on the expressway, when Claire's cell rang.

"Hello? Chris, is that you? Listen we've had . . . No, you listen . . . But! . . . Who? . . . Say that again, slowly . . . Oh crap! . . . Yes, about 5' 7", 140 pounds, brown glasses, permanent frown, late-thirties? . . . It does? Oh shit! . . . I left him sleeping, kinda . . . that's what I said . . . Well, how was I to know? . . . It's was your dumb plan! . . .Ok, Ok . . ." Claire looked at her watch. ". . . About an hour? Yes, I will. . . yes . . . yes . . . Jeez Bear!"

Claire put the cell back in her bag.

"Oh fuck!"

"Really Claire! Your language leaves a lot to be desired for a young woman."

"Sorry Aunty. Um, that man, the one we left in the car."

"What about him?"

"Chris says he's one of us. He was sent to help you."

"He was?"

"Yes."

"Oh f . . . udge!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha Nivans is the creation of @redfieldandnivans. Lucy, Adam and Tim Nivans are the creation of @theosymphany. Thanks, as ever, for their loan. :)


	4. Say a little prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Piers slowly regains consciousness, Chris puts on a brave, smiley face. Martha finally gets to see her son and Claire is re-united with her Big Bro.

Piers Nivans knew he was dying, but he didn't mind. He'd saved his beloved Captain. That was all that mattered. That was all that had ever mattered. His own death was a small price to pay. Lost in a noble cause, for the greater good.

The images of his last moments kept flashing through his mind. Pushing his Captain into the escape pod. Seeing his Captain's face framed in the porthole, bloodied hands banging on the thick glass. Hearing his Captain's howls of anguish as the pod was ejected. Then the final battle with Haos as the facility collapsed around him. His Captain had to be saved at any cost, including that of his own life.

He cried out. "C,Captain!"

Piers sighed. "Oh Chris, we were so close, we were almost there. Now all you have is a blood-stained badge and a bunch of memories. I wish . . . I wish I could have told you. Did you guess? I'll never know. That's the true pain, the one that's killing now me in these final moments. Before the ultimate electrical impulses in my brain. Before the last beat of my heart. Before . . . before oblivion. Your image is already fading. Were your eyes brown . . . or blue? I can't quite remember . . . Time is stopping now. Strange, I thought everything would just go black. You know, quickly. Boom! Out go the lights! But it's like it's winding down . . . so slowly . . . ever so . . . slo . . . wl . . . y . . ."

Shapes coalesced in a sudden bright light that almost blinded him. Not solid, but transparent, as if part of the light itself.

A young man stepped forward. A surfer, sturdy, with blond hair and freckles. Scars criss-crossed his stomach, incongruous against the finely sculpted abdominal muscles. Piera recognized the handsome Marine Lieutenant instantly. His first love . . .

"Jason!"

"Go back buddy, there's plenty more rides for you down there. What you see on the surface isn't what's going on deep down." the image began to fade.

'No, wait! Jason!"

The figure waived in farewell. "Hang ten Piers, always be the best."

"Jason, please don't go, I never said how I . . ."

"He's right Piers, remember what I told you - take care of yourself."

Piers knew the voice straightaway, the dark, luminous eyes, the twin pony tails.

"Merah!" he reached out to touch her. But instead of his hand he saw a hideous claw. It passed through the shimmering image standing before him. "No . . . !"

"Go back Piers. You haven't finished yet. Look after your Captain, he still needs your protection."

"Don't go . . . Merah, wait for me!"

A third figure stepped forward. A woman. Her latte hair and hazel eyes sparkled in the light.

"Mom? B, but you’re not dead!"

"Of course not baby. Just you wait there for me, I'm coming, I coming . . ." her voice faded even as her image.

"Mom, come back, where are you? Mom?"

Then someone else stepped towards him. A big, powerful looking man, a soldier. Piers couldn't make out his face, it was hidden behind a white mask. Skull-like, just like a J'avo's. He seemed to be talking. Piers could see movement behind the mask, but the words were indistinct.

The soldier put a strong hand on his shoulder, forcibly pushing him backwards. Then his mother re-appeared and joined in. "Go back Piers, go back son."

"Who are you?" Piers asked the soldier. "Are you death? I can't hear you, what do you want?"

"Listen to him son. I trust him."

Piers strained every sense he possessed. "I was . . . No, I am, a sniper! I can do this." There, a noise, faint. Piers honed in, focusing on the sounds. Gradually, from out of the white mask came a voice. A voice, distorted yet . . . what . . . who? It sounded safe, familiar? Distant memories started to come back to him. Faint at first, than growing stronger, more numerous.

"It's a full run tonight Ace . . . Then I'm gonna' turn off your hot tub and . . . you don't wanna' see that . . . Dumb Ol’ _Bearfield_ strikes . . . the eggheads are about to return . . . you and your beloved _Tophie_ . . . Yeah . . . I do read . . . I love . . . You know _Ace_. . . this sea water tank thing . . . it's an oar . . . on a beach. The pod would . . . Dammit! If only you would . . . run it past . . . the chief egghead here . . . I could hold you without getting . . . Ha, ha! . . . Right, that's it, the cage is . . . not for much longer I swear . . . I'll be back . . . Ok?"

Fragments, they made no real sense, jumbled sentences and random pauses. But some words stood out, like signposts abruptly appearing at the side of the road on a foggy day. _Ace, Bearfield, Tophie_. They were his from life. But that was over now, wasn't it?

The figure in the white mask appeared again. He wanted to touch it, but he couldn't move the thing where his arm was meant to be. Was he looking at a Ghost, or an Angel? Was he in heaven, or in hell? But this time, when the fuzzy voice spoke again, it reminded him of someone. Someone, he suddenly realized, he knew. Time hadn't stopped, it had simply gone into reverse . . . and he was going back to where he'd started.

"C,Captain?"

****************************

"C,Captain?"

"Did you hear that Sir? A response, from the mutant!"

"Hmm, do not let the big American hear you say that Technician Chan. What did the subject say."

"One word. Captain."

"Aah, of course. Their bond is strong."

"Sir? Er, shouldn't we go in now?"

Dr Kaison tugged his beard, he didn't like dilemmas. He liked logic, cold science. Emotions were unstable, difficult to quantify. He arrived at a decision. "No, I think not. Not yet. Let Captain Redfield enjoy his moment of vindication, and his tears, alone for a while."

"As you wish Sir."

"Are we still filming Technician Chan?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Good. Zoom in and enhance the audio, miss nothing. Let us continue to observe unseen. This is an experiment in . . . Hmm, in progress."

****************************

"C,Captain?"

Chris ran back to the tank, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Piers? Was that you? Piers, speak to me!"

"Are you a ghost? Am . . . am I d,dead?"

Piers' voice was very faint. Chris bent down to hear him better.

"What? No! It's this damn thing!" Chris ripped his white face mask off. "See? It's me Piers! Chris, Chris Redfield! Oh Piers, you're back, I thought . . . sob . . . you're back my love . . . gah . . ."

"Love?"

"Yes Piers, love. I love you like you love me."

"You?"

"Yes me. With all my being."

"Tears?"

"With tears too. Oh Piers, my sweet, sweet angel."

"I heard the sea. Are you sure I'm not dead? Haos . . . ?"

"He's gone. You killed him. You're alive Piers, you're alive . . ."

****************************

3 days later:

"Captain Redfield report to the control room immediately."

"Damn! Now what?" Chris patted Piers arm affectionately as he stood up to leave. "Gotta' surprise lined up for you today Ace, stay there."

"Not going . . . any . . . where." Piers replied weakly.

Chris had been right about the pod. Only two days after being taken out of the sea water tank, it had split open, allowing Piers to be removed. He was now in a secure medical room, hooked up to banks of monitors. Nourishment and water fed intravenously into his body, his urine captured via a catheter, his excreta pumped out and his blood continuously sampled. All to be measured, quantified and analyzed. It was a first. No one in the BSAA had ever had a mutant of their own to study. And Dr Kaison Wu intended those studies to be thorough and exhaustive.

Piers' right arm however, remained a problem. Having now ascertained which part of the EM spectrum it operated over, a new Faraday cage had been engineered. Only when Chris was present could close-up studies be made with the cage removed. The computer simulation of the arm, derived from the full body MRI scan Piers had undergone immediately after emerging from the pod, had to suffice for now. Dr Kaison still hadn't ruled out amputation at a future date. But it was something he thought best not to speak about in the presence of either the Captain or the Lieutenant.

Chris entered into the control room that overlooked Piers' small room on three sides. Two way mirrors gave a view down into the room, but merely offered a reflection inside it. Chris knew what they were, but hadn't told Piers yet. Besides, he was a smart kid. His Captain's Ace. He'd probably figured it out already.

Dr Kaison Wu, chief medical scientist and head of the facility motioned to an empty seat.

"What's up Doc?" Chris realized the joke would be lost on the solemn Doctor, but he was in a good mood. He had been since Piers had been freed from the pod and had started speaking, albeit haltingly. There had been the tears of course, the emotional outpouring after everything they'd gone through: Edonia, Lanshiang, Piers' mutation, his apparent death and subsequent recovery. But the fact that Piers was alive, had survived, somehow gave Chris hope for his own survival. Piers had laid down his life for him, he deserved anything and everything in return.

Chris knew that if Piers hadn't been found, he would probably have not survived China either. Piers hadn't saved him once, he'd saved him twice. Chris wisely kept these somber thoughts private. For Piers he would put on a smile, accentuate the positive and eliminate the negative, as the old song went. It was a simple plan. Chris liked those; less to go wrong later. And Martha and Claire would be there soon. That would be a tonic for both Piers and himself. So he sat down in the proffered chair lightly and leaned back, relaxing his body.

"Your guests have arrived Captain Redfield. After they have received their security briefing and medical checks, you will be able to see Mrs Nivans."

"And Claire? She'll want to see me as much as I want to see her."

"There are some formalities, given the, ah, unfortunate circumstances in Beijing. Mrs Nivans will have to leave when her visa expires. She will not be allowed out of the facility till then. Your sister, however, is another problem. Agent Wang's position is somewhat delicate."

Suddenly Chris didn't like the way the conversation was going. His big frame tensed as he leant forward; studying Dr Kaison more closely now. "So? He's a double agent, it's always a delicate position."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Be that as it may Captain, he wants to talk to your sister . . . Officially, in Beijing. He needs to give his masters there something to make up for having failed to stop Mrs Nivans and your sister from getting here under a false pretense."

"How else were they to get here? Your Government made it plain they weren't welcome."

"As head of this facility, I too, am in a delicate position. You must remember, the BSAA is here by invitation, not by right."

"Always the politics. But I'm more concerned about my sister right now. Is she under arrest here?"

"No, consider it a form of protective custody. However she will have to be under escort whilst outside of this facility."

"Well I got her into this, I'm not going to let her go back to Beijing alone."

"Then you will have to go with her."

"But that would mean leaving Piers . . . ! Perhaps Agent Wing could come here?"

"His name is Wang, Captain. Besides, Lieutenant Nivans is not going anywhere. He will still be here when you return . . . Nevertheless I will make some enquiries. It might just be possible to hold the interview here."

"Damn, this is a real cluster fuck!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I mean it's a big, horrible mess."

"Yes, your analysis would seem to be correct. But to continue. It is quite probable Ms Redfield will be told to leave China. Unless Wang Wei's people can be suitably er, sweetened, I think the American saying is?"

"Some sort of deal you mean? Any idea what?"

"Frankly, no. This is not my area of expertise. But I imagine you could participate in the interview. I will contact Agent Wang this evening. He is currently indisposed I understand."

"Pfft, plenty of doctors here to treat Wing Wang's sore head and wounded pride."

Dr Kaison sighed. Chris wasn't sure if he was just tired or annoyed. "Would that it was so simple Captain. But this is no trivial matter. Following the terrible events in Lanshiang, and their continuing aftermath; any political provocation, however slight, could lead to an exaggerated response. We work under the auspices of the United Nations, you and I. Soldier and Scientist together. Our Governments, however, are their own masters."

"Oh that's great, just great. She's only been here two days and already she's caused a diplomatic incident!"

"Not yet. You strike me as a resourceful man Captain. I'm sure you can come up with a plan."

"Was that one of your stealth jokes Wu? Cos' I'm not laughing."

"We have an old proverb here in China. He who dances with tigers should not stand on their feet."

"Huh?" Chris scowled at Dr Kaison for a moment; then realized he had to ratchet down the tension. Slowly, his face broke into a broad grin. "Now that is funny! Have you seen me dance? Ha, ha, ha!"

"You are a smiling tiger I think."

"Er, was that a compliment?"

"Not necessarily Captain. It means you show a friendly face, but could strike at any moment."

"Well a tiger can't change it's spots!"

Dr Kaison sighed. "That's a leopard!"

"What is?"

"Leopards have spots, tigers have stripes." Kaison said it slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"What's this thing with you and animals all the time Wu?"

"Animals play an important in our culture."

"They do?" Chris assimilated the information. Ok, listen Doc, just tell Agent Wang Wang that if Claire is taken to Beijing under custody alone, she _will_ consider it a challenge and she _will_ escape. She's a Redfield. And if he stands on her feet, he'll have a bear to dance with, me! That's part of my culture. Capiche?"

Dr Kaison put his head into his hands and groaned. "A cluster what did you call it?"

Chris patted Kaison's shoulder gently. "It's not me that needs a plan Wu, it's Wing Wing. If he's worth his salt as a BSAA agent, he'll come up with something. Trust me. Now, if we're done discussing animals here, I want to see Martha _and_ Claire. ASAP."

****************************

"Mrs Nivans is waiting in here Captain Sir." The BSAA Shàowèi showed Chris into the office, then stood guard by the door.

Chris looked at her pointedly. "Thank you, that will be all Lieutenant. You can wait outside. Mrs Nivans has come a long way to see her son. She's hardly going to escape now she's here, is she?" Chris didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Not for the first time, the facility had appeared more like a jail than a scientific establishment.

The young Shàowèi nodded, blushing. She had heard the stories about this big American's exploits. He was a legend, even in China. "As you wish Captain. Forgive me."

"Christopher? What's going on? Am I a prisoner? Where's Claire? Where's my son?"

"Don't worry Martha, you're safe here, and so is Piers. Things have got a little screwy over Claire and that guy you met, that's all. It's under control. Piers is in the medical analysis laboratory, below ground. He's being looked after, I make sure of that."

"When can I see him Christopher?"

"Tonight, he spends the day undergoing testing and observation."

"That sounds cold and clinical."

"Yeh, it is. He's . . . he's not taking to it very well to be honest. But they let me spend the nights with him. It's a sort of stick and carrot, but he's more relaxed at night. Tired I suppose. He drifts in and out of sleep. We both do. But we're there for each other, that's what counts."

"Is that soon? I've no idea what the time is here. It's still yesterday morning, PST time for me."

"About another four hours."

"I don't know if I can wait that long Christopher; knowing he's here, in the same building."

"Martha, there's a lot of things I need to tell you first. What it is exactly that's wrong with Piers, how it came about. You might find it upsetting."

"I'm a mother Christopher. We're prepared for things like this, from the moment we give birth. Those feelings, they never go away. The constant worry, the apprehension. We spend the rest of our lives hoping for the best, and secretly preparing for the worst."

"Sounds like my life. I had to be father and mother to Claire after . . . after my parents . . . well, nuff said."

"You did an excellent job Christopher, she'd a credit to you, though her language leaves something to be desired. Heh, heh!"

"Ha, yeah, that was my doing too I guess. I used to be an angry young man. Piers has shown me there's another way. I'm not there yet, but I'm getting better. Funnily enough, all this has helped. My only concern now is Piers' wellbeing. There's no time for self-pity and introspection. Which is why I'd like to put everything into context now. I've got something here I think you should read."

Chris put a green folder on the desk and pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"It's Piers' diary, from Edonia." he handed it to her.

Martha read the cover.

_To whom it may concern:_

_This journal is the property of Lt P. Nivans,_

_Alpha Team SOU, BSAA NAB._

 

_In the event of my death in action, I wish it to be handed_

_to Captain Christopher Redfield BSAA and none other._

 

_In the event of his coincident death in action,_

_I order this journal be destroyed._

 

_Piers Nivans_

_June 29th 2013, Edonia_

 

"I don't need to read it. Besides, it's addressed to you...and no one else." Martha handed it back.

"I really believe you should take a look Martha."

"He entrusted it to you, Christopher. Should we disregard his wishes? Especially when, from what I understand, he can barely speak for himself?"

"I know, but it explains so much, about him and me, about his, er, feelings."

"Oh Christopher, do you think I don't know my own son? I know he's in love with you. I've always known."

"You have?"

"Yes, he's always been. Since the very first time you met, on a flight from San Diego. After he'd been for the interview, he was so happy. He said you were inspirational, a strong leader, yet warm hearted. He never changed his opinion in the years afterwards. And then all the things he said when you were missing. Claire knew, your Major Valentine must have realized. Men, why are you so slow to pick up on things?"

"Um, better late than never, Ha!"

"Oh Christopher, come here!" Martha stood up and they embraced warmly.

Chris bent his head down and spoke gently in Martha's ear. She could feel him trembling. "I thought I'd lost him Martha, thought we'd all lost him."

"He's a Nivans, they're stubborn."

"He cut it pretty fine."

"Tell me, if you're allowed."

"I'm not, but I'm gonna' tell you anyway. No secrets between us, Ok?"

"I knew he'd made the right choice in you."

"You don't mind?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I don't mind. Why should I? If it makes Piers happy, it makes me happy."

"What about Colonel Nivans?"

"You leave Poppa to me. Piers didn't want him to know he was gay. That was his decision and I've respected it. If and when my husband finds out, that will be my problem, not yours and certainly not Piers' I'll deal with the Colonel."

"Sounds like he's gonna' lose that battle."

"He's a good man, I wouldn't have married him otherwise, but he's not perfect. No man is."

"Piers comes pretty dammed close in my book."

"Ah, now that is something I'd like to read. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next week. I'm a good listener Christopher."

"Oh! Really. My story, well, it's . . . it's not . . . not very . . ."

"Interesting?"

"No, no it's interesting, if you, um, like death and destruction. Er, and crazy people. Lots of crazy people."

"Well, it wouldn't be my first choice for holiday reading material dear. But if it's good enough for my eldest son, it's good enough for me."

"I think Piers made it his cause."

"Oh he did, right from the start. Tell me Christopher, when you were a child, did you have a hero?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, the usual, Superman, any lead guitarist. Oh, and any flyer of course."

"I mean real heroes."

"My Dad. He was always my hero."

"Then you're lucky. Piers' father is many things, but he was never a hero to a sensitive young boy."

"I don't think Piers sees me as a father figure."

"No, though he does see you as fatherly, which is a different thing. But you are his hero. I'll say this once Christopher Redfield, and never again. Don't you ever let him down, or you'll have me to deal with."

"I promise Martha, cross my heart. Truth is, I need him as much as he needs me. I'm no saint Martha, I've committed more than the usual number of sins. I think, no, I know, Piers is going to be my savior."

"In which case you're going to have a very eventful life together." Martha smiled brightly. "Now come here, I think it's time for another hug."

Martha's hands slid down to Chris' butt. "Oh my, Piers was right."

"Excuse me?"

"Er, hugs, Piers said you gave good hugs. He was right."

"Oh, good. For a moment there I thought you meant my ass! Ha, ha!"

****************************

Chris took Martha to her guest room. Satisfied she was settling in, he went to find Claire. He didn't have far to go. A little further down the corridor a BSAA Policeman stood guard outside a door. He came to attention as Chris approached.

"My sister's room?" asked Chris.

"Yes Captain."

Chris knocked on the door.

"Who is it? I'm not answering any more damn questions!"

Chris coughed politely. "Ahem, room service Madam."

"Chris, is that you? Hang on, my hair's a mess . . ."

Chris picked her up in his strong arms and lifted her off her feet. "How's my girl?"

"Whee! Oh Bro, I've missed you, so much!" She hugged him tight.

"Gonna' cry?" Chris asked.

"Only if you do too."

"Ok, just this once, for you."

As they embraced he whispered in her ear. "How hard did you hit Wang?"

"He went out like a light."

"That's my girl!" Chris eventually put Claire down. "We've got a lot to catch up on Sis, it's over eight months since we last met. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, stuff, you know, the usual. Trying to save the planet, kickin' ass. You?"

"I don't remember to be honest. It's like my whole life's been compressed into these last couple of months. Like everything before's been wiped clean."

"A second chance?"

"Yeah, that's it exactly."

"And I've got a second brother. So win win for the Redfields!" they embraced again.

"Jesus Red! I've missed you . . ."

"Same here Big Bro, same here . . ."

Which is when they cried.

****************************

"Must I wear this silly smock and mask? Piers won't recognize me."

"Doctor's orders I'm afraid Martha. You can take it off once we're alone inside."

"Won't they see, from that control room place?"

"What they gonna do? Shoot you? Come on, hold my hand."

"I'm a Nivans Christopher, don't treat me with kid gloves."

"Ever thought it might be for my benefit, not yours?"

"Oh Christopher, bless you dear. Here, take hold then . . . my they're big. Heh, heh!"

After they'd entered the room, Chris looked at Martha and put a finger against his lips before he approached Piers' bed.

"Got that surprise I told you about Ace. Look who's here to say hello." he beckoned Martha towards them.

"Piers? Piers darling, it's . . ."

"Mom! Is it really you? I had a dream . . . I saw you . . ."

"Yes, it's me son." Martha took off her mask. "See? The real thing, not a dream my baby."

"But . . . how?"

"Ask this wonderful man of yours later. But for now let's just hold hands, and say a little prayer, alright? I’ll begin . . . Our Father . . ."

****************************

In the control room Doctor Kaison Wu wiped something from his eyes. It was an unfamiliar sensation, he was not usually an emotional man. He forced himself to concentrate.

"Readings please Technician Chan."

"Subject's heart rate and blood pressure have increased above median values. Heightened brain activity across the spectrum. Serotonin levels are markedly elevated."

"Hmm. Switch off the audio and visual, IR only. Continue to record all other data."

"Sir?"

"They're praying. Give them some privacy . . . for now."

 


	5. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha tries to hold Chris together so that he can look after both Piers and Claire. However, as one problem is resolved, yet another tragically begins. It's all about that intangible quality - Spirit. But sometimes, even though the spirit is willing, the flesh is weak.

 

It was breakfast time in the canteen at the BSAA's Tianjin facility. Chris Redfield was staring into the middle distance, his fork frozen half-way between his plate and his mouth. It had been there for the past minute. Martha Nivans looked across at him with concern.

She realized these were testing times for Chris. His priorities and emotions were being torn apart between caring for Piers and looking after Claire. Whilst Piers fought his inner demons, Claire Redfield faced prosecution and possibly jail for helping her brother and Martha. And now Martha faced an unexpected problem herself; two more 'children' to add to the four she already had. Having decided her approach, Martha leant over and patted Chris' arm, choosing her words carefully to match the man.

"Christopher Dear. If you don't give yourself a break soon, you're not going to be any use to Piers during his recovery."

Sad brown eyes blinked as they switched focus. "Huh? Sorry?"

"Christopher! Did you hear me? I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Martha. I'm tougher than you think."

"Oh, you're strong as an Ox, and just as obstinate I'm sure." Martha smiled. "But for this task you're going to need endurance. What's that word you military men love to use? Stamina is it . . . ?"

It hadn't take Martha Nivans long to realize there was a restlessness about Captain Redfield. The man seemed to survive on catnaps, mere snatches of sleep, interspersed with bouts of deep, silent, introspection. She'd seen similar behavior before, when her husband had returned home from periods of active duty. Christopher was running on adrenalin and caffeine. Martha knew it couldn't last. He spent every night with Piers and every day advising and working with Dr Kaison's team. His devotion was unquestionable. But now, with the added worry of Claire, his ability to sustain it worried Martha greatly.

The last thing she wanted to be was yet another burden. Perhaps she could maneuver Captain Redfield into helping himself. He was a typical military man. Things were either black or white. Subtle grey tones just got in the way. She smiled to herself. He was so like her husband in many ways. Martha would only be there for another ten days or so. Chris was in it for the long-haul, he'd made that absolutely clear to everyone. But in order to do that, he would have to preserve his own health. Given her own experiences with Scott Nivans, she hoped she could help Chris before she left. It would be her way of saying thank you. She knew he'd appreciate that. A case of action, rather than words.

". . . I imagine you have a strict physical training program Christopher?"

Chris scratched the back of his thick neck ruefully. "Well, I did. Pretty much full-time. My life's been a little crazy these past eight months or so. Kinda' got out of the habit."

"Then you should get back into it. There's a gymnasium here I understand."

"Yeh, you're right. I could do some cardio I suppose. That's good for stamina."

"And not just exercise for the body Christopher. You need stamina for the mind too. What's the right service term?"

"You mean spirit?"

"That's it, Spirit! It's just as important as your ability to keep going physically. You need to feel good about yourself Christopher. You might think worrying about Piers is all there is at the moment. But it's not healthy, or sustaining. You won't do him any favors getting ill yourself now, will you?"

"I, I guess not. What are you suggesting?"

"Well, first get back into your physical training, like you said. Next, look beyond Piers' needs, consider your own. Go with Claire to Beijing for a start. I'll be here to hold the fort, and you can be back in an hour or so if necessary. Piers isn't going to shoot me with that arm of his any more than he would shoot you. And maintain your input into the BSAA. Talk to that nice Major Valentine who helped get me here. I'm sure she'd appreciate your help. You must have lots of advice you can pass on, even from here. You were a founder weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. How'd you know?"

"Piers told me once, like he told me so much about you over these last three and a half years. You don't start a thing like that and leave it half-way through. You didn't give up on Claire when you were raising her did you?"

"Well, no. But now it's Piers that needs me!"

"Claire still has needs too. And so does your beloved BSAA. Time for you to learn how to multi-task Christopher. Mothers have been doing it since time began."

"You gotta' head start on me then."

"Yes, heh, heh. But Piers learnt from me. How to think ahead, how to assess all the possibilities and then plan for them. You must have done that raising Claire, perhaps you just didn't realize it. Dust off those experiences Christopher. Skills, Stamina and . . ."

". . . Spirit! I get it. Message received and understood Ma'am." Chris brought his hand up in salute. As they left the canteen he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Martha." he whispered softly.

****************************

Whilst they prepared for their journey to Beijing, Chris and Claire discussed Martha's ideas.

". . . It's like she's taking control, so I can concentrate on Piers . . . and you."

"Martha's doing exactly what Piers would do. What I would do . . . if only you'd let me."

"What's that?"

"Look after you silly!"

"But I don't need looking after!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"What's so amusing?"

"Your new found sense of humor for a start."

"Rrraww! Perhaps putting you in jail is a good idea after all."

"Bearfield! That _wasn’t_ funny!"

"Ha! I might have known it wouldn't last. Anyway, you ready now?"

"Like I have a choice?"

"There's always choices Red. Spotting them is the hard part. Besides, I promised I'd get you there."

"To jail? Thanks a lot Big Bro."

"This isn't jail, or even some kind of legal hearing. It's . . . it's more like plea bargaining."

"I'm a Redfield, I don't do bargains! And neither would you have once. You'd simply have busted a few skulls and turned up home two days later pretending nothing had happened."

"Things change, I've changed. This business with Piers . . . I can't screw it up now Sis, I owe him too much."

"Piers over me?"

"Dammit Claire! Don't you eversay that! You know it's not true."

"S,sorry Chris, I'm just nervous." As Claire put her arms around him, he could feel her shivering. He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, hush now baby. Don't worry, I'll sort this out, I promise."

Claire looked up at him and sniffed. "Really?"

Chris smiled back. "Really really. C'mon, let's show 'em how Redfields do it . . ."

They'd just passed through security and walked to the car park when Claire stopped abruptly, pointing at the black limousine in front of them.

"Ha, ha, ha! There's irony, it's the same car, taking me to jail. They must have had a spare key."

"For the last time, you're not going to jail. We're gonna' talk with Agent Wigwam and sort things out properly."

"He's a double agent Bear. How proper can it be?"

"Let's find out."

"Piers would love this, he does irony all the time."

"Er, yeah, and look at him now. That's the biggest irony of all, and it sucks!"

"You mean . . .?"

"Yes, but I would never say it to his face. I just couldn't. It might push him into a bad place. He's so fragile right now. One wrong word and . . ."

"I think he knows Bro. He's not stupid, far from it."

"True, but he's got so much pride. This will hurt his self-esteem. Even Mr Cool, Calm and Collected will have trouble handling this. I'm terrified he'll agree to an amputation."

"Oh my God! Really? B,but he's Piers, the Ace, he'll recover, right?"

"That's just it. He won't be Piers, not in his eyes. He'll be something less, something imperfect. I don't only mean physically, but mentally as well. I don't know if his pride would ever let him recover. That's why I can't leave him, not until all this is resolved."

"So what's your plan?"

Chris' shoulders sagged. "I don't have one Claire . . . not yet."

"Oh Bear!" Claire slipped her hand into her brothers. "Don't worry. You'll think of something, you always do."

He straightened himself up as he opened the car door for her, and forced a reassuring grin. "Come on Red, we'd better get in. Looks like our escorts are getting twitchy."

****************************

"Hi Mom, joining me for lunch? Uh, where's Chris today?"

"He's with Claire, Dear."

"Oh! Er, she seemed quiet when we spoke together last night. Do you know why?"

"There's been some trouble Piers, over getting me here. Chris has gone to Beijing with Claire to sort it out."

"I knew it! It's all my fault, and this, this thing's." He scowled at his mutated arm. "I've spent all this time fighting them . . . and now I am one. How ironic is that?" Piers laughed bitterly.

"How dare you Piers! Don't you ever think that about yourself. And don't wallow in self-pity. That's not the Nivans' way and you know it."

"So what you gonna' do Mom? Wave a magic wand, put a Band-Aid on it? I'm a freak, a fucking freak!"

Martha went to put her hand out to him, but he pulled his good arm away. At which point her spirit faltered. "Oh Piers!" she cried in anguish; then fled the room in tears.

Martha had left her lunch tray on the edge of his bed. Piers saw the opportunity and took the knife from the tray, leaning over it to shield his action from view. Hiding the knife under his palm, he quickly slipped it under his sheet lest his mother return. He could feel his right arm tingle and heard it crackle. 'I have to do it.' he told himself. But on the edge of his consciousness another voice spoke, 'No, _we_ don't!' Piers tried to push it from his mind. 'Get out, I hate you!' The voice pushed back. 'But I saved us.' Piers shook his head. 'No! You saved yourself. I didn't want to be saved!'

****************************

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked around the room. "Are we clean?"

Agent Wang nodded. "Yes. I checked it myself, this last half hour."

To Claire's absolute horror, her brother immediately pulled Wang into a friendly bear hug. "S'been a long time Wei. How are you?"

"Pretty good Captain, just a few aches and pains." He looked pointedly at Claire and rubbed his shoulder mournfully.

"Ha! My sister apologizes. Better that it was realistic, for your, um, colleagues."

"Hmm!" Wang Wei grinned. "I suppose it was an honor, I mean, overpowered by _the_ Claire Redfield. So I can still hold my head up with Section Six. Just as well it wasn't Mrs Nivans who knocked me out!"

"Bear! What the hell's going on? You know this creep?"

Chris beamed at her. "Recruited him myself."

"But you said . . . !"

“I _said_ lots of things. Walls have ears in this place. It's _what_ you say that gets you in trouble here, not necessarily _who_ you say it to."

"Oh! I see . . . I think."

"Good. Now, apologize to Agent Wang, and let's get down to business."

Claire put out her hand reluctantly. "I, I apologize."

"Your profuse apology is accepted Miss Redfield. I have to say, the car keys were a nice touch, and the phone. As a result, my masters here were suitably convinced. Thank you. Now, to the matter in hand. When are you ready to start?"

"Er, start what?" Claire looked questioningly at Wang; and he in turn looked quizzically at Chris.

"Captain?"

Chris shrugged broad shoulders. "I haven't told her yet Wei."

"Told me what?"

"Miss Redfield, my government accepts your remorseful offer of four months unpaid consultancy . . ."

"My what!"

" . . . four months unpaid consultancy regarding the cleaning-up and eventual recovery of an unnamed area which recently suffered a, er, a catastrophic chemical disaster. This is a penance for your, um, recent misdemeanors . . ."

“ _My_ misdemeanors! What about his?" Claire pointed at her brother. "He's the one who got me into this mess!"

"Hear him out Claire!" hissed Chris.

" . . . Ahem, to continue. My government will not acknowledge your presence or role in the recovery from this accident. Neither now, or in the future. You will be forbidden to discuss it to anyone without appropriate official status here in China. There are official secrets declarations, non-disclosure papers and a contract of employment to be signed. You will be based in the BSAA facility in Tianjin. You will have limited freedom of movement within the municipality Tianjin. Any visits outside will require official authorization and the accompaniment of suitable guards. These terms are not negotiable. Failure to agree will have severe . . ."

Chris put his hand up. "Um, I think she gets it Wei."

"Was this your idea Bear?"

"Most of it."

"Unpaid?"

"What you gonna' spend it on? You got free board and lodging supplied by the BSAA."

"What about basic living? What about TerraSave? What about . . .?"

"You'll be too busy for all that. As and when you think fit, you can recommend TerraSave are called in. You'll have a head start. Big kudos. Besides, when you see the scale of the disaster, you'll know it's the right thing to do. Bottom line Red, they need your help, but they're not gonna' admit it."

“Kinda’ _not_ what you say and _not_ who you say it to then?"

Chris grinned broadly. "Exactly! See, I told you she was smart Wei. Oh, and another plus is you get to spend some quality time with your big brother."

Claire picked up the pen lying on the desk. "So it's lose, lose for me. Ugh! Ok, where do I sign . . . ?"

In the car on the way back Claire finally relented and broke her silence. "Um, thanks Chris, I think. Did you plan all this? No, wait, that was silly of me!"

"Oi! You weren't meant to KO Agent Wiguum in the first place!"

"You could have told me."

"Yeh, I guess. Sorry, been sorta' distracted lately."

"You're forgiven, this time. And it'll be good to spend some time with you, and with Piers."

"Yeah. I sure could do with the company."

"Found yourself in at the deep end huh?"

"I was going down for the third time till you and Martha showed up. Thanks Claire. I do love you, you know."

"You've got a funny way of showing it sometimes, but yeh, I love you too."

"Love you more . . ."

"More plus one . . ."

****************************

Piers waited till he was alone. He'd purposely been uncommunicative with the psychologist earlier and the session had finished early. So now there was an unscheduled gap before his next examination. He slipped the knife out from under his pillow. He didn't know if it would hurt or not, he didn't really care. He gritted his teeth and brought the knife sharply down, and then again. As he stabbed for a third time there was a blinding flash, incredible pain, and . . .

****************************

. . . They all heard the alarm go, it could only mean one thing. Chris barreled down the corridor, scattering doctors and technicians in his path. Claire brought Martha up close behind. Only one thought in their minds - Piers!


	6. The Greatest is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Martha Nivans’ adventures in China.  Martha, Chris and Claire team up to save Piers after he stabs his mutated arm.  Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What set out as Martha’s story ended up with Chris hogging most of the limelight as usual! How does he do that? I have purposely left the detail of Piers’ actual physical and mental recovery vague. There is more to tell on that perhaps, but not in this tale.
> 
> With the publication of Chapter 6 of ‘A Mother’s Right’ on AO3, I have written over half a million words in my Nivanfield stories, a few thousand more counting collaborations and translations. So a big thank you to all my followers and readers. Hope you’ve enjoyed the ride as much as I have.
> 
> I had thought about stopping writing at this point. ‘Winter Bane’ has become something of a never-ending saga (all writers have at least one! No names, no pack-drill. You know who you are! LoLs) and I still might wind it up suddenly, with a final ‘epilog’ chapter perhaps. (I think we all know how it’s going to end by now. :) ) But I’m still inspired by Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, and I still keep thinking up new stories and situations for our wonderful couple. So I’m not stopping just yet, but I shall concentrate more on one-offs and slice of life stuff from now on. And I want to drag Chris and Piers kicking and screaming into retirement from the BSAA and into new adventures. They are growing older, just like me!
> 
> Thanks again, nimrod XX

 

Chris found two armed guards hanging back outside the door to Piers’ room; he shoved them aside and immediately took charge of the situation.

“Claire, hold on to Martha. Stay outside, all of you! I want to go in alone!”

The room was in darkness, save for the red emergency lights and a pale glow coming from somewhere above. It came from where the two-way mirrors of the control room had been. Mirrors that now lay smashed and broken on the floor below. The video cameras smoked and burned, hanging limply from charred cables. Two guards lay slumped inside the doorway. Chris quickly checked their pulses. They were alive, but unconscious. A strange, sulfurous smell pervaded the air.

Chris motioned to the two guards outside. “You two, get them out of here. They’re Ok, just stunned … get them into the fresh air . . !” That would serve two purposes. To resuscitate the two unconscious guards and get rid of the two armed ones. He looked up angrily at the control room. “… and someone turn that damned alarm off, I can’t hear myself think!” Faces peered down at him from above, pale with shock; Dr Kaison and some of his technicians. The alarm slowed and then stopped. Chris grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and put out a small fire in the now destroyed monitoring equipment that lined one side of the room.

Up to then, Chris had done everything automatically, but when he turned towards Piers, his emotions finally kicked in.

“Oh Ace, what have you done?”

Piers lay still on the bed, his eyes closed and his face contorted in pain. In his left hand he clasped the now bloodied table knife. His mutated right arm glowed with a phosphorescent light along its entire length, emanating from the tracery of veins that covered its surface. The three blade-like claws at its end crackled fitfully as he approached closer, but Chris took no notice. He reached out and touched Piers’ face. It was warm, very warm. Then he took Piers’ left hand, removed the knife, and pressed his fingers over the wrist. There! A pulse. Weak, but steady. "Thank God!” Chris whispered to himself.

He looked up in relief towards the control room. “He’s alive, but he’s burning up. Looks like he tried to remove some of his connections with a knife. There’s blood on the bed around his right arm, and green stuff, but I can’t see any wounds. It’s hard to tell with the light it’s giving off. He can’t stay in here, the room’s a wreck. He needs to be moved.”

Dr Kaison lent over the frame of the broken mirror. “Wait there Captain, I’m coming down. He must be properly disconnected first … Technician Chan, prepare the standby observation room immediately … Technician Mai, come with me …”

A short while later, and satisfied all was complete, Dr Kaison turned to Chris. “He can be moved now … Where is that gurney Technician?”

“I, I don’t know Doctor …”

“Don’t bother!” Chris lifted Piers up gently in his arms. “Just tell me where to go.”

“Follow me please Captain.”

From the corridor, Martha and Claire had watched events with increasing anxiety. Seeing the two unconscious guards removed and more guards arriving, then Dr Kaison himself, Martha was beside herself with grief and worry. “It’s my entire fault, we had an argument. I ran away, I shouldn’t have left him.”

Claire put a reassuring arm around her. “Hush now Martha. It’s no one’s fault, not Piers’ and certainly not yours. God knows what he’s been going through. And this place doesn’t help, being treated like a lab rat …”

“Oh Claire, don’t! I can’t bear it, my poor baby … Look! Chris is bringing him out … Is he all right? Can I help? Chris … ?”

“He’s gonna’ be Ok Martha, I promise. We’re taking him to another room. Then we can get him cleaned up properly and the Doc can take stock. He’s out for the count at the moment, all that zapping must have left him weak. But his pulse is getting stronger, he’s a survivor, he’s a Nivans.”

“What about that arm thing, is it safe now? Will it hurt him?”

“I don’t think so, I think it’s used up its energy for now.”

“Will … will they ampu … ?”

“No, never! Not on my watch!”

Claire put a reassuring arm around Martha. “Come on Aunty, chin up. It looks like Piers is in safe hands now, heh, heh! Chris won’t let anything bad happen to him.”

“But it has, hasn’t it?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think it was more a cry for help. So let’s do that, let’s help Piers. I didn’t tell you about my work before did I? It’s about cleaning up the mess, after people like Chris and Piers have done their job fighting the bad guys and protecting us. My people go in afterwards and try and put things back the way they should be. Helping the innocent cope and move on. Chris is gonna’ protect Piers and you and I are going to get him get him back. Deal?” Claire put out her hand. Martha clasped it tightly.

“Bless you Claire. Yes, it’s a deal.”

****************************

Once in the standby observation room, Piers was assessed for injuries. Nothing obvious was found, but there was some cellular activity, apparently virus related, noted in several areas of his right arm. If they were injuries, they seemed to be self-healing. Piers had not regained consciousness, and was given a light sedative whilst he was connected to new monitoring equipment. Assured they could do no more for Piers at present, Doctor Kaison called Chris and Martha to an emergency meeting. Not wanting to be left out, Claire invited herself.

“… No! No amputation! I said it before, if the virus can make that thing, it can unmake it.”

“That’s very simplistic Captain.”

“You don’t know how it works any more than I do. Admit it!”

“That’s why it needs to be thoroughly examined and investigated. But if it poses a threat then …”

“I said No!” Chris brought his fist down onto the table.

Kaison Wu peered at Chris through his glasses. “Captain, highly regarded as you are, you may not have that authority …”

“Perhaps not, but I do!” it was Martha. Doctor Kaison turned in surprise.

“I’m Piers’ mother. You don’t get more authority than that. And if you want to make this official, I’m also his next of kin. I will not allow it. Not if Christopher thinks it can be reversed. This is about saving Piers, getting him back to normal, not … not cutting him up … like some kind of specimen.” tears welled-up in Martha’s eyes.

“Ahem, Mrs Nivans, I appreciate you are emotionally involved, but we have to look at the science here …”

Martha stood up, her knuckles clenched white with anger. “Science! How dare you speak to me of science! What are you? Some kind of robot? Unthinking, emotionless? This is my son we’re talking about. A good, honest, decent young man who gave his all to save your people from infection. Who offered his life to save the world, from God knows what kind of monster. And do you know what? All those dreadful things were created by scientists. People like you Doctor Kaison. This isn’t a problem that will be solved by science alone. He deserves better. Piers needs caring and tenderness, he needs to have hope. And what are you offering? Amputation? Never, not whilst there’s a breath in my body. He needs your charity Doctor. And he needs our faith in him, in his humanity. It’s about emotions Doctor Kaison, simple, unscientific, honest to God human emotions.”

“Way to go Aunt Martha, you tell it like it is.” Claire said excitedly.

“Martha’s right Wu. You, us, we need a different approach. What we’re doing here, it’s not working is it?”

“And what do you suggest, that the finest medical brains cannot?”

“Love, Doctor Kaison. Love.” said Martha passionately.

“Love?” Kaison Wu said the word slowly, as if weighing its merits.

“Yes, there is a quotation, in the Bible. _For now there are faith, hope, and love. But of these three, the greatest is love._ From the first book of Corinthians. Piers used to enjoy reading Bible stories when he was young. I don’t know whether he’s still religious these days or not. It doesn’t matter. It’s the love that’s important. The love we need to show Piers. Now, in his darkest hour. Love is a universal concept Doctor Kaison, regardless of race, color or creed.”

“I think Piers still has faith Martha, he mentioned stuff in his log.” said Chris hoping the revelation would calm her down. It worked, Martha smiled.

“Good. I don’t need to know the details, but at least it will make our task easier.”

“Ahem, back to the matter in hand.” Dr Kaison interrupted. “Your hypothesis is intriguing. I had suspected earlier there was some kind of bond between Lieutenant Nivans and Captain Redfield. The virus has never assaulted him, even when your son was in stasis inside the pod. It could be that the virus somehow recognizes the concept, or at least, the endorphins associated with it.”

“Perhaps its Big Bro’s smell?” volunteered Claire, wanting to join in. Chris glared at her.

“Hmm, interesting. Something olfactory, the detection of pheromones perhaps. But whatever the mechanism, we need more than a single word, however emotive, to proceed in a correct and proper manner. I cannot very well report to my peers that we are working on gut-feelings or instincts alone. You will have to provide me with more detail. I must have an action plan.”

Martha turned to Chris. “He’s right Christopher. We’ve got the idea, Love, but how are we going to implement it? I won’t be here to see it through. My visa runs out in a week’s time. Claire will be kept busy by the Chinese authorities I imagine. It’s going to be down to you my dear.”

Chris forced a grin. “Don’t worry Martha, I’m good at plans, especially action ones. And I’ve got broad shoulders, I’ll cope. Besides, I want to do it. Piers’ wellbeing has to be our continual aim.” He thought quickly. “The main thing as I see it is that Piers’ needs to love himself as well as feel loved. Firstly we need to change his environment. He needs taking out of laboratory conditions, and placed into something more normal, like an apartment. Next he needs to go to his examinations willingly, not the other way round.”

“And what about his arm?” asked Dr Kaison.

“If he and I share the same accommodation 24/7, I think he’ll be a lot calmer.” Chris said. “As you said, Piers never attacked me when I was in the sea-water tank with him. His arm does seem to accept me, however it works.”

“But what if there _is_ a repeat?” asked Claire. "We both know that shi … ” she caught Martha’s look. “… er, that stuff happens.”

“Honestly Sis? I don’t think there will be. Don’t ask me how I know that. I just do.”

“Oh Christopher, you silly. Can’t you see? That’s love too.” Martha patted Chris’ hand. “So, let’s flesh these ideas out, then put them down on paper for Dr Kaison and his team.”

“Oh, Aunty, you’re beginning to sound organized, just like Piers.”

“Actually dear, he gets it from me.”

Chris looked at Kaison Wu. “What do you think Wu? Will you let us try?”

“I’m not an expert on emotions. But my science has not yet succeeded in this case. And I apologize for that.” He was silent for a moment, pondering the situation now before him. “Yes, I am happy for us to try this novel approach. But there will still be restrictions I’m afraid. For the safety of my staff, you understand.”

“Of course. I think we should keep that contact to a minimum though, keeping the same staff, so they become familiar to Piers … and no more smocks or face masks! We do know he’s not contagious, right?” Dr Kaison nodded in agreement. “Great. Then let’s get Piers to feel he is amongst friends. People, not faceless drones. Do you agree?”

“We will try our best Captain Redfield. But the onus will be on you from here on, am I clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Thank you Doctor. Can we see Piers now and tell him the good news?” Martha said it eagerly, her eyes now bright with renewed hope.

Kaison Wu stood up and removed his white lab-coat. Then he smiled a rare smile. “Yes, let us all go. Love and science together, hand in hand.” He offered Martha his hand and led her towards the door.

“Bless you Doctor.”

Behind them Claire nudged Chris in the ribs. “Aww, look Bear, they’re so sweet together.”

Chris kissed the red hair. “Your pretty good yourself Sis, I’m not sure if I could manage this alone. Having you here gives me strength.”

“Why thank you Big Bro! Compliments, whatever next?” Claire seized her chance, she couldn’t help herself. “Er, that log of Piers’. Am I in it?” Claire said innocently.

“Yeh, little bits, like when he spoke to you.” Chris replied.

“Um, what did he say exactly?” she asked quietly.

But Martha’s keen hearing picked it up. “Claire, really!” she chided. “That diary was intended for Christopher alone. We must respect Piers’ wishes.”

“Sorry Aunty.” Claire turned bright red with embarrassment, so Martha immediately took pity on her. “Don’t worry. It would be nothing he wouldn’t say to your face, I know that. And when he’s feeling better I’m sure he will.”

Chris squeezed his sister’s shoulder. “Nice try Red! Martha’s right. You’ll have to ask Piers yourself … but _only_ when he’s better! Capiche?”

****************************

It had been a long day. Martha and Claire had retired earlier; they both needed to rest. But Chris had been determined to stay alongside Piers for as long as possible. He stroked the latte hair before him. Piers was sedated, sleeping peacefully now. He glanced at his watch, almost midnight. He sighed, it would be nine am in Washington, he couldn’t put it off any longer. Besides, he’d already made his mind up.

“I won’t be long Ace.” he said quietly. “Gotta’ make a phone call, your favorite Major.”

Chris picked up the green secure phone and dialed the number he’d long committed to memory.

“Major Valentine please, on scrambler.”

“The Major is in the Director’s office Captain Redfield. Connecting you now.”

Chris knew Jill didn’t do small talk, so he launched straight into the speech he’d carefully prepared whilst he’d sat holding Piers’ hand.

“Hi Jill, it’s me, Chris. Remember that letter I wrote you last Christmas? Where I said the next person I fell in love with was gonna get the whole works? Well, it’s Piers.”

“Piers? Do you mean Lieutenant Nivans?”

“Yeh, you heard me right. One and the same, Piers.”

“I, I don’t know what to say Chris. It’s a bit of a surprise, you and, er, Piers Nivans.”

“Ha! I surprised myself. Perhaps I’ve been getting it wrong all along. I don’t know. I’m not going to analyze it. Piers loves me and I love him, end-of! I’m gonna’ stay here and see him through his recovery.”

“That’s all very well Chris, I’m, er I’m happy for you, for both of you, naturally. But we need you. We want you back on ops.”

Chris had expected this. “Ain’t gonna happen Jill. Not until Piers is back by my side. The BSAA will have to get along without me on the frontline till then. And it will be a better organization with Piers in it. I told you I back then I thought he was the future. What’s happened hasn’t changed a thing in my eyes.”

“They might not let you Chris.”

He’d expected that response too. “Then I’ll resign.” he said it matter-of-factly.

“What, you can’t be serious! Don’t be a fool …”

“No, I mean it Jill. Perhaps I need him as much as he needs me. You ever thought of that?” Jill didn’t reply. “No? Well, think about it. I’ve thought about it a lot since Piers went missing, and a helluva’ lot more since we found him.”

“Chris, promise me you won’t do anything rash. Think it through calmly, not emotionally.”

“My mind’s made up, dammit!”

Jill recognized the obstinate tone. “Alright, alright! But at least talk with the Director first. I know you’re one of his chosen.”

“Ok, that’s all I’ll promise Jill. In fact, why don’t you put him on the line right now? I take it he’s there?

"Now? Oh Chris, are you sure … ?”

“Yes Jill, never more so. Everybody told me to find someone to love. You, Claire, even those damned shrinks. Well, I have, and it’s Piers!”

“Christopher dear boy, what’s Piers? You sound rather angry!”

“Dee? Is that you? I thought I was talking to Jill?”

“You were dear boy, she seemed rather anxious to pass the phone to me, ha, ha!”

“Were you listening?”

“Christopher! I could hear you without the aid of the telephone, ha … cough, cough. Excuse me my obedient rebel, I require the use of my inhaler. Puff, puff. It’s new, damn thing, Doctor’s orders you know, my lungs, emphysema. But I digress. So, you refuse to leave Lieutenant Nivans’ side then? Even though your presence is sorely missed on the frontline?”

“Yes. Listen Dee, you managed for six months without me. Yet when an emotionally exhausted Piers found me, half the man I’d been, barely out of PTA, you put both of us straight back into the field. No wonder Tatchi was such a clusterfuck. Add to that the DSO operating there ‘due regard’, and it’s not surprising the BSAA was always on the back-foot. If it hadn’t been for Piers selflessness, God knows what hell that creature Haos would have created. You might not owe me Dee, but you damn sure owe Piers. We all do.”

Dee ignored the jibes. Besides, they were all true. Both he and Chris knew it. “And you love him you say? This _selfless_ young Lieutenant of yours?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You do realize what will …?”

“No, I’ve no idea. But I know it’s what I’m going to do. It just seems …”

“… Right?”

“Yes, exactly! It seems right … and just. Please Dee, don’t force me to choose.”

Dee thought quickly. He wasn’t used to being given ultimatums, but perhaps there was a way to turn it to the BSAA’s advantage. He certainly couldn’t afford to lose Christopher Redfield in his bitter fight against bioterrorism “Hmm … very well dear boy, or should I call you my most disobedient servant now? Do whatever it takes to bring young Lieutenant Nivans back to us. And yourself of course, ha, ha! You have my full authority as Director NAB.”

“Thank you Dee.”

“Don’t thank me Christopher. I’m doing what I consider best for the BSAA. The NAB will expect two useful SOAs at the end of it. Not two broken halves! Do you understand me dear boy?”

“Perfectly Dee.”

“So, what is your plan? I assume you have one?”

“It’s Martha’s, er, Mrs Nivans’ actually. We’re going to love him.”

“Love eh? How fascinating. Well good luck then dear boy, to all of you. Don’t let me down Christopher.”

“I won’t. Goodbye Dee, and thank you again.”

“To your duty Captain. Keep me informed of progress.”

Dee put the phone back in its cradle. Then he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, deep in thought. After a while Jill coughed.

“Ahem, are you finished with me Director?

"What? Oh yes, of course, do excuse me. Kindly tell Michael I do not wish to be disturbed for the next hour. No interruptions of _any_ kind.”

“Certainly Director.”

“Hmm … he has given me a lot to think about, your old partner … a lot. Perhaps I can get more than two agents out of this debacle … ?”

“Sir?”

“Just musing my dear … just musing.” Dee smiled up at her, his rheumy eyes cold and soulless. Jill felt a sudden chill run through her body; a sense of … of premonition? But before she had time to fully analyze it, Dee gestured towards the outer office; guarded as ever by the faithful Mike Lugano. “Thank you Major, that will be all. Close the door on your way out please.”

****************************

The next morning, Martha and Claire chatted over breakfast alone. Chris had decided to move into Piers’ room and take all his meals there. He’d piled on the pounds whilst 'missing’ in Edonia. But since Lanshiang he’d lost them, and some. His cheeks were now hollow and dark rings underlined his eyes. Even his characteristic 'guns’ had become less prominent. In part it was due to the constant worry, and partly to the Chinese diet he was now eating. It wasn’t something he was used to. Claire hadn’t dared to say anything to him about it. She didn’t want to risk an argument. But she did confide in Martha.

“… Oh, Aunty, you should have seen him before. His face was full, youthful, his body … well, it was ripped. He’s aged, and not just in his looks. He’s more thoughtful. He always was quiet, but like a kid, you know? Moody, with not much to say. Now …” her voice trailed off.

Martha patted her arm. “Don’t worry dear, he’s maturing. Piers used to describe him as rather hotheaded, but I can’t say I’ve seen him act like that here. It’s a bit late, but there you are. Men! You’re never quite sure what age they are. Some think they’re Peter Pan, others get old before their time.” For a brief moment she saw her husband, and a look of pain flickered over her soft features. She shook her head and it was gone, Claire had begun talking again.

“… Chris grew up real fast when we lost our parents I guess. But now it’s like he’s kinda’ regressed in some ways, but not in others. Playing soldiers with his BSAA buddies like he did when he was little; like he was trying to recapture his lost childhood. But then calls them his family, like he’s the Father.”

“Soldiers! I know all about them, every Nivans wife does. Some never grow up, and some never learn. And then there are some, a precious few, who fight for a cause, for good. Your brother is one of those my dear, never forget that. And that same spirit inspired my eldest son. He needed a cause, and he found it, in Christopher.”

“And the BSAA surely?”

“I think, I think they are one and the same to Piers. He loves them both. That’s what gave me this idea about love. I’m know it’s the answer.” Martha squeezed Claire’s hand. “Listen, I’ve already spoken to Christopher about his need to exercise and eat properly. To look after himself, so he can continue to look after Piers. But I suspect he will need constant reminding, like most men. I won’t be around to do it for much longer. Will you help keep an eye on your brother for me? Make sure he does as he’s told?”

“You bet, girls together. It’s all about looking after Piers.”

“And Christopher too Dear.”

“Oh yes, and the Bear. He needs some love as well I guess.”

“That’s settled then. Let’s go find him and tell him the good news.”

“He’ll be with Piers.”

“You know Claire, I think you may be right, heh, heh! Come on then.”

****************************

It was one week later, the time had passed so quickly, and now Martha was leaving. She bent down and kissed Piers goodbye. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she knew if she cried so would he, and she didn’t want to see that. Piers was sat in a wheelchair, his right limb swathed in bandages and supported on a rest. His countenance was pale and gaunt. Scarred mentally and physically by his recent experiences. He was trying to put on a brave face for his mother’s departure. But he knew full well it was only a mask. Even now, his sniper’s instinct was to conceal himself, just as his 'arm’ was now hidden from sight.

If Martha Nivans knew, she chose to ignore it, for she too was putting on a brave face. “I love you my darling son, come home soon. Promise me?”

“I promise Mom, as soon as this …” he glanced down at his bandaged limb.

She touched it lightly. “It will get better everyday, believe me son. It’s already started; there’s too much love flowing through it not to.” She ruffled his hair and he held her hand in his.

“I wish you didn’t have to go Mom.”

“So do I dear, but you’ve got Christopher now. He’s a keeper, that Captain of yours!”

“Mom, please!” Piers reddened, and just for a moment he looked like the son she remembered.

Then she looked up at the big man who was pushing Piers’ chair. She opened her arms and they embraced. “Goodbye Chris. I can’t thank you enough. God bless you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you Martha. Now don’t forget, call me as soon as you get back home, Ok? And if you have any problems en-route, ring that number I gave you.”

“I will.” She kissed him, and her hands slid down his back and patted his butt. “One more for luck.”

“Aunty, really!”

Martha winked. “Claire Dear, take my advice, go find a man of your own!”

“But … !”

Martha hugged her tight. And then it was time to go.

Chris took Martha to the waiting car. As he lent down to open the door she spoke quietly. “I have no right to ask you Christopher, but will you see Piers through this? All of it, for my sake? And will you bring him home? Whole, complete? As soon as you can?”

“Cross my heart Martha. You have every right in the world to ask, the best.” he smiled at her shyly. “You have a Mother’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful to @redfieldandnivans for the character of Martha Nivans and to @theosymphany for Dr Kaison Wu. Thanks guys, hope I managed to put some flesh on their bones!

**Author's Note:**

> Martha Nivans is an OC from RedfieldandNivans. Her characterisation here is my own. Thanks for the loan RnN!


End file.
